How Will You Know
by Sakura Yosei
Summary: Lucy has had a rough time since coming back from Tenrou Island. To make matters worse, her and Natsu seem to have crossed over the line of friends. Confused and hurt, Lucy goes on a quest to clear her mind, with Natsu hot on her trail.  Bad Summary  R/R
1. Friends

**Title: **How Will You Know

**Pairings:** Lucy/Natsu, some Mirajane/Freed, some Gray/Juvia, some Elfman/Evergreen.

**Rating:** I'm gonna stick with M just in case of later chapters.

**Plot:** Lucy has had a rough time since coming back from Tenrou Island. To make matters worse, her and Natsu seem to have crossed over the line of friends. Confused and hurt, Lucy goes on a quest to clear her mind, with Natsu hot on her trail. (Bad Summary) R/R NaLu.

Hi everyone! I'm Sakura Yosei / Eimii. Its been so long since I've published something here on ! I'm so nervous. I'm written a lot of random stuff here and there over the years but didn't have the courage or time to put up on here! This is my first anime fanfic! So excited. I love Fairy Tail so much. :D Please R/R! I enjoy all critism.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail. I just love it to death XD

**Chapter 1: **Friends

"_When your lips touched mine something from deep inside. Feeling oh so shy, only you know how I felt that day. All I need is my old friend. Just thinking of you and I feel my heart stop"_ Friends by BECCA

Brown eyes slowly opened to the world to make out the familiar shapes of her ceiling. She closed and reopened them again slowly, trying to fight the horrible headache coming on. _I knew I drank too much last night_ she groaned silently in her head and shifted her head to the right. Her eyes tried to pierce the semi-darkness in her room, watching the sun peak up from the forest slowly through her window. It radiating a beautiful blend of pinks and red, just like Natsu. _Natsu…_her cheeks flushed a bit and she quickly looked back up at the ceiling.

Almost on cue, the spirit mage felt something shift on the matress next to her and she felt a shiver go up her spine. _Did Natsu sneak into my bed again?_ She pondered suddenly and attempted to close her eyes again, feeling her headache get worse. _It so cold without Natsu…_she suddenly realized as it was the middle of winter. _Wait…why am I so cold…_ she peaked an eye open again and then quickly both eyes shot open at the realization she only had sheets and blankets covering her cold form.

_Wait…wait a minute! Lucy, you are crazy…C-R-A-Z-Y. _She glanced towards the end of the bed and saw someone sitting at the edge of her bed. She knew it was Natsu, she could make out the silhouette of his spiky hair. She watched silently as he ran a hand through his hair, scratching the back of his head.

Her eyes followed down to his neck and then his shoulders landing on his bare back. She noted he was missing his signature scarf from Igneel and she could make out a few scars marring his back. Lucy rubbed her fingers together slowly under the covers, remembering. "_N-Natsu…" she had whimpered in slight pain as she clinged to his body tightly, feeling the slightly raised bits of healed skin under her fingernails._

Heat instantly rose in her cheeks as pieces came together. She glanced a bit further down to see in the shadows that Natsu was not wearing any more then she was. She quickly squinted her eyes shut, trying to calm down. _I…slept with Natsu last night. Lucy, you slept with Natsu last night…_ no matter how many times she tried to tell herself she was still having a hard time believing.

The spirit mage heard a sigh come from the edge of the bed as some shuffling sounds were made. "How do I explain this to Happy… ugh I wish my head would stop hurting. I'll need to see Wendy later." The young dragon slayer's voice was quiet, almost murmuring.

More quiet shuffling could be heard and Lucy peaked an eye open to see Natsu was now fully dressed sans scarf. She quickly panicked though when she saw him turning around to face her, closing her eye again.

"Luce…" Natsu whispered quietly.

Lucy felt like such a coward, she just laid there quietly, pretending to sleep. _Don't feel bad Lucy, you just need time to process this…you've had a tough time the past few days. _her good Lucy smiled. _You finally bedded the Dragon Slayer! Go you! Do it again! Don't think too much about what has happened recently! _Her bad Lucy grinned. _What am I even thinking? _She groaned.

"Luce…" she heard Natsu whisper again. He let out a sigh for the second time that morning and continued. "Just…forget about last night. I'm sorry, it shouldn't have happened."

Lucy then heard the sound of her window being opened and closed. He was gone.

/

Lucy sat up in bed slowly, the sun now shining into her room brightly. She glanced around and remembered her room was now empty. Memories of the night were flooding back slowly as she saw her clothes thrown about the floor. Tears threatened her eyes as she recalled his words "_Just forget about it". _Glancing over to the empty spot next to her on the bed she noticed Natsu's signature white scarf on the pillow.

"How can you tell me to forget now. Its happened…" all emotion overcame her rational thoughts and she started to sob.

Her body was already regretting her choice to cry her heart out as she made the symptoms of her hangover worse. She grabbed the scarf and held it close to her body, dampening it with her tears. _How am I suppose to deal with this? _She despaired. She curled up into a ball under the covers and continued to cry into the scarf, her life had been nothing but a roller coaster the past few weeks.

Sorry for such a short chapter, it always seems longer in word XD So yeah, let me know what you think so far! The title of the story "How Will You Know" and the title of this chapter "Friends" are song titles by BECCA. You should look up "how will you know" on Youtube sometime. I like to think the lyrics are from Natsu's POV. Look up sometime on the lyrics wikia too! Anyways XD Please R/R, thanks for taking the time to read. Hope to see you guys in the next chapter!

::hands out Natsu plushies::


	2. Love Or Leave

**Title: **How Will You Know

**Pairings:** Lucy/Natsu, some Mirajane/Freed, some Gray/Juvia, some Elfman/Evergreen.

**Rating:** I'm gonna stick with M just in case of later chapters.

**Plot:** Lucy has had a rough time since coming back from Tenrou Island. To make matters worse, her and Natsu seem to have crossed over the line of friends. Confused and hurt, Lucy goes on a quest to clear her mind, with Natsu hot on her trail. (Bad Summary) R/R NaLu.

I already have some reviews! I'm so happy! Please enjoy this chapter! I hope it meets your expectations. :D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail. I just love it to death XD

**Chapter 2: **Love or Leave

"_I've given you a second chance one too many times again. No wonder then say we won't last. Do I love or leave you now? Will we ever figure out we're wrong? I wanna find the kind of love that's right where it belongs"_ Love or Leave by BECCA

/

The brown eyed mage let out a sigh and started to wipe away the steam off the bathroom mirror. Even a shower couldn't hide the horrors of a hangover, a meltdown and a one night stand. Her eyes were swollen and bloodshot and her head was pounding. _If I look any longer I will feel even more depressed_ she brooded. Lucy let down her hair from her towel and started to brush it out , tying it back into a loose ponytail.

"Hair done…check. Now what to wear…?" she mumbled to herself.

The mage turned off the light in the bathroom and headed back into her bedroom, opening her closet to a wide variety of skirts, boots and shirts. Glancing out the window briefly she realized she would have to hurry if she didn't want her guild mates to think she had died. Closing her eyes she decided to pick clothes at random, letting her fingers run along the hangers.

"This one…." She stopped and pulled it out, her eyes still closed. "And this one…"

Her eyes opened once more and for the first time that day a small smile formed on her face. _I managed to pick something that matched!_

/

Lucy locked her apartment door behind her, all dressed for the winter weather they were having. In her hands she had Natsu's scarf folded neatly and she held it close to her body. Walking down the icy steps carefully, she felt the cold winter air hitting her cheeks.

"This is a good wake-up call. Off to the guild…"

Walking down the streets of Magnolia, Lucy eventually hit the canals which were now freezing over. As tradition, she stepped up onto the edge and walked along slowly, admiring the light snow fall.

"Good afternoon Lucy!" she heard her name called.

Lucy turned to face the other side of the canal to see two elderly men sitting on the edge, waving and smiling.

"Oh Lucy-chan! Be careful!" the other man called out.

"Hi everyone! Be careful too with that ice fishing! You aren't getting any younger!" She called back and responded to their waves with one of her own.

"I wish I could be frozen for 7 years!" the older men joked and went back to their fishing.

Lucy smiled more and continued down the canal towards the guild. However the closer she got she felt her steps getting slower and heavier. Her chest felt tight, how was she going to act? _Natsu must be there. Did he tell everyone? Did he brag to Elfman he was now more manly? No that's not the Natsu I know, but still. Was i just something convenient? Something to ease his mind? Or was it plain curiosity? I know Natsu never had much experience with women or love._ Lucy's mind was starting to ache more and she felt herself losing it.

"I have to give his scarf back though…Will Natsu be there waiting…?" she pondered outloud, squeezing the scarf in her grasp.

"Isn't he always waiting for you Lucy?" she heard a familiar voice behind her.

She turned to see a tall man in his early 20s, short dark hair and dark rimmed glasses. His book bag was slung over his shoulder and he had a pile of books in his hands.

"Avery…" her eyes widened a bit and she quickly averted her gaze.

"I don't see why you're so afraid to look at me, you're the one who broke it off." He smirked a little.

Lucy felt a bit sick to her stomach and started to walk away, taking deep breaths.

"Did you not want your books back then? You left tons at my apartment." He called out to her.

She regretfully stopped in her tracks and turned around, walking back to him. She sighed and looked him in the eyes, trying her best to stare him down.

"Is that them?" she pointed to the stack in his hands.

"Yup."

"Great." She grabbed them from his hands quickly, setting Natsu's scarf on top before taking a few steps back. "Thanks. I don't want to see you again."

"Oh…one more thing. Did you hook up with that dimwitted fire boy yet?" Avery pushed his glasses up onto his face.

"That fire boy has a name..it's _Natsu_. Good-bye Avery." She became defensive.

"Based off that reaction I'm guessing you did finally bed him. It's only been a week or so and you've already moved on? Couldn't give it up for me but you could for him? What else did you give up to him?" He asked amused before he felt a fist connect with his fist, landing on his butt in the snow.

"You are a jerk Avery! It wasn't supposed to be like this. Don't talk bad about Natsu! You know nothing! You never tried to know anything. I wanted to give you everything and you just took and took. The fact you are amused is disgusting, its like you don't even act like you were hurt by our relationship ending. What was I to you anyways?" Lucy screamed as her pile of books fell to the ground.

Avery's eyes widened as he had never seen his ex-girlfriend this angry before.

"I saw you as a girl I met 7 years ago who had just lost her family and was ripe for the picking." He regained his composure.

"Avery Bishop…I have no idea what happened to you in the time I was gone but I thought you wre still the sweet, kind, bibliophile I met on that fateful day. You were my fateful encounter, my first love…" She scrambled to pick up the books and Natsu's scarf in the snow and ran off towards the guild

The further she ran away from her ex, the more her chest tightened, the weaker she felt. Tears started to flow and she could feel the cold wind nipping at the moisture on her face. She didn't stop till she pulled the large wooden door to the guild open and slammed it behind her. Her knees gave out and she fell to the ground, sobbing into the pile of books in her lap as the guild mates watched on.

/

And….scene! XD haha. I had planned to have more guild stuff happened in this chapter, actually, I wasn't planning to introduce Avery except in flashbacks and stuff but things changed. In case you are wondering, Avery is the young guy Lucy met during the Fantasia festival. She keeps thinking that he's her fated person. In the end she chose Natsu and his mission over a date with him. As far as I know he hasn't been given a name yet. But yeah, this chapter title is once again brought to you by a BECCA song. You should look up Love or Leave on youtube sometime. The lyrics describe Lucy's feelings on her and Avery's relationship.

Please R/R and thanks for sticking with me for another chapter. See you soon!

::hands out happy plushies::


	3. In Between

**Title: **How Will You Know

**Pairings:** Lucy/Natsu, some Mirajane/Freed, some Gray/Juvia, some Elfman/Evergreen.

**Rating:** I'm gonna stick with M just in case of later chapters.

**Plot:** Lucy has had a rough time since coming back from Tenrou Island. To make matters worse, her and Natsu seem to have crossed over the line of friends. Confused and hurt, Lucy goes on a quest to clear her mind, with Natsu hot on her trail. (Bad Summary) R/R NaLu.

Hi everyone! Hope I didn't keep people waiting too long. Once again, thanks for reading this far :D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail. I just love it to death XD

**Chapter 3: **In Between

"_I won't be caught between something and nothing when you know that nothing is for free. I'm the girl who needs it all or nothing. How did we become a one night stand?  
>Hanging on a thread just isn't something that I want in the end"<em> In Between by BECCA

/

"Lucy…Lucy…." The blonde could hear several female voices calling her name gently.

"You girls should let her rest." She heard Erza speak softly.

"Erza is right…let me watch her for a bit." Mirajane nodded.

Lucy opened her eyes a bit to see the guild's store room and a few concerned mages looking at her. Lucy forced a small smile as she saw her friend Levy leave the room, giving her a small wave.

"Before I leave, let me cast Troia on Lucy-san, it'll help." Wendy urged.

"Wendy! You've already used Troia on just about every guild member today. You should rest." Charle protested.

"It's okay Charle. I haven't used it on Lucy before so it should be effective."

"That's not the point." The Exceed murmured before leaving the room herself.

"You don't have to Wendy, I'll be fine." Lucy assured the young dragon slayer.

"It's okay! I wish you guys would rely on me a little more" the girl replied a little hurt.

"Sorry Wendy. I didn't mean to upset you." Lucy sat up on the cot slowly and groaned, holding her head.

"It's okay, just relax." The girl smiled again and brought her hands up to Lucy's head. "Troia" she spoke as a pale blue light formed from her hands.

A few seconds later the light was gone and Wendy wiped some sweat from her brow. Stepping back a little she stumbled, only to be caught by Erza.

"Careful Wendy." The red haired woman smiled and scooped her up princess style.

"E…Erza…" Wendy blushed and protested. _Erza is so strong and pretty. I want to be like her! _Wendy thought in an embarrassed manner.

"I'll take you home." She gave Mirajane and Lucy a nod before leaving the room as well.

"So…how you feeling now?" Mirajane smiled and sat down next to Lucy on the cot.

"Better now thanks to Wendy." Lucy replied before her eyes widened. "Wait a minute! Why are you even here? What about your honeymoon with Freed?"

"Hey don't change the subject!" the newlywed blushed.

"No…tell me!" Lucy smiled.

"Freed had a mission he promised to do before we had decided to get married. We are going when he gets back. Satisfied now?" Mira placed her hands on her hips.

"Why didn't you have a proper ceremony? You strike me as a romantic type. Instead we just partied, got drunk, fought and broke things. Like always."

"Freed and I wouldn't want it any other way, besides. This is just a secret between us…but we had a private ceremony the day before at the church. Master gave me away." Mira blushed.

"Wait…Gildarts did?" Lucy asked confused.

"No…Makarov. Hehe I sometimes forget he's not master anymore." She explained before placing a hand on Lucy's shoulder. "Lucy…what happened? No more talk about me. Let's talk about you. You know you can confide in me"

Lucy sighed and buried her head in her hands, how was she going to explain everything.

"Everyone is worried about you…just take your time…speak at your pace…" the white haired mage encouraged her.

"Avery and I…I finally called things off." Lucy started.

"Is that why he wasn't at the wedding?" Mira asked and Lucy simply nodded.

"I was really surprised to bump into him again a few months ago. It felt like things had picked up right where they left off 7 years ago. We started dating and then two months ago things just changed. He was standing me up a lot and sometimes I would see him and he had cuts and bruises on him. He became…pushy, arrogant, he would bring Natsu into everything."

"Natsu?" Mirajane asked

Lucy buried her head further, her chest feeling heavier and heavier.

"Lucy…are you okay?"

"I…I…" Lucy started tearing up. "He would tell me he knew I was off doing things with Natsu, that I actually love Natsu and not him. It seemed like nothing I did or say anything swayed him. Everything in our relationship was going downhill. I felt so tired and miserable and I just wanted to believe…he was worth fighting for. He said a lot of painful things recently. Mira…I can't bear to think I've wasted all this time, being with someone so poisonous"

"Shh…it's okay. You gave it your best. You worked hard to make your relationship work. Sometimes love is not enough and sometimes you need to fail in order to succeed. It may not seem that way now but in the future you will look back and see this helped to make you stronger." Mirajane spoke with a soothing voice, holding the blonde mage in her arms.

"In the end I only proved his point..." Lucy sobbed.

"His point?" Mira asked.

"About Natsu…last night after the reception, I dragged Natsu back to my place since we were both drunk. But…we…we slept together."

Mirajane's eyes widened and she pulled Lucy away from her to look at her.

"Lucy!"

"I'm horrible aren't I? I just got out a of relationship where I told someone there was nothing between me and another guy and then I go and sleep with him in a drunken one night stand. He was right, I did something with Natsu! I feel so dishonest and miserable." Lucy sobbed harder, looking away.

"Lucy!"

"Last night was confusing, one minute I was crying, the next we were embracing, he calmed me down, he said he '_wasn't good at these kinds of things_', he said he '_wasn't good with words_', he said '_I will get rid of that guy's scent on you with my own_'. I said I was scared, it was too soon, too fast. But he kissed me! All fear and worries just melted away. He said '_don't be scared Luce.'_ In the sweetest and most sincere voice and he gave me that childish toothy grin…"

"Lucy!"

"I feel miserable even thought it felt so right. I even feel a lot of pain when I heard Natsu tell me to forget about it and act like nothing happened. More pain then I felt during my break up. He was right, I love Natsu. I realized that deep down I do love Natsu…how else could I give myself away to Natsu but not to him?"

"Lucy!" Mira shouted again and grabbed Lucy's crying face, making her face her.

"Lucy…" she spoke again softly, smiling. "No one has the right to tell you how to feel or react to something…anything. These are your feelings Lucy. No one elses. Everyone discovers them differently."

"Mira…" Lucy managed to force a small smile, sniffling a bit.

"You love Natsu…isn't that wonderful?" Mira smiled more.

"But he dosen't love me, I don't think he ever has…" Lucy replied sadly.

"You'll never know if you don't try. Ask him what he meant, talk to him…"

A few minutes went by in silence, Lucy stared at Mirajane hesitantly.

"You're right…I'll find out and go from there…" Lucy became nervous and wiped her eyes.

"That's the spirit. You can use his scarf to help talk to him if you feel nervous." Mirajane could detect her uneasiness and placed the white scaled scarf in her hands.

"Thank you Mirajane…just thank you." Lucy hugged her tightly. "Freed is lucky to have you."

Mirajane blushed and smiled at her compliment, tearing up a little. Lucy let her friend go and stood up, fixing her bed hair.

"Thank you Lucy. Thank you for trusting and confiding in me."

Lucy smiled a little bit and then noticed the pile of books by the cot. "Can I leave those here for awhile…? I don't want to deal with them right now…"

"Yup. I'm sure Levy can find a spot for them somewhere, and if Avery drops off anything else you can leave it here."

Lucy was once again surprised at how understanding and perceptive her friend was. Lucy decided to wrap Natsu's scarf around her neck loosely and headed towards the door.

"Oh and Lucy, Gildarts, err…Master has a potential quest for you. He noticed it on the board. You should talk to him when you have time."

Lucy nodded and opened the door, walking through to see Erza, Cana, Levy and Wendy with her ears covered against the wall. Lucy sighed and felt anger boiling up.

"How much did you hear…?"

"Everything…with this armor I have" Erza boasted.

"Only a little" Cana winked and Levy merely gave her friend a guilty look.

"Erza wouldn't let me listen…" Wendy pouted, who had her ears covered by Levy.

"I thought Erza was taking you home." Lucy asked annoyed.

"They were…but Juvia insisted on listening. Juvia won't let Lucy have Gray-sama!" Juvia formed behind Erza, shooting daggers at Lucy.

"I give up…" Lucy sighed defeated and walked towards the stairs, intending to talk to Gildarts.

"Juvia doesn't think that cheered Lucy-san up. Was Juvia too convincing?" Juvia started to cry.

"Don't cry Juvia!" Cana shouted at her. "Last time you did you caused some of the wood floors to mold."

"Should we tell her we actually didn't hear anything at all…?" Erza became serious. "I apparently don't understand humor very well."

"My ears were plugged for nothing then?" Wendy protested.

/

Yay, chapter 3 done. Hopefully this was longer. I promise more exciting stuff will happen soon. Natsu will pop up again soon, so don't worry. :D Also, I hope the ending of the chapter isn't too weird. I wanted to throw in some Fairy Tail humor here and there. Once again, chapter title courtesy of BECCA. Thanks for reading and please R/R.

::hands out lucy plushies::


	4. PUSH

**Title: **How Will You Know

**Pairings:** Lucy/Natsu, some Mirajane/Freed, some Levy/Gajeel, some Gray/Juvia, some Elfman/Evergreen.

**Rating:** I'm gonna stick with M just in case of later chapters.

**Plot:** Lucy has had a rough time since coming back from Tenrou Island. To make matters worse, her and Natsu seem to have crossed over the line of friends. Confused and hurt, Lucy goes on a quest to clear her mind, with Natsu hot on her trail. (Bad Summary) R/R NaLu.

Sorry for the delay in a chapter, I had a few days of work and was dealing (still is) with the worst mouth sore ever. I discovered the hard way that I'm allergic to something ; Luckily its only a minor allergic reaction but still. =/ I hope everyone had a good week! Let's get this story on the road.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail. I just love it to death XD

**Chapter 4: **PUSH

"_When my white lies turn black, I'll be gone. I gave you my last chance today. There's no one around to help me move on. I thought it was better this way. Forgive me if I don't make a sound. I gave you everything and now I'm out With nothing left to give. Push It just slows me down. All I have you took. It never comes back around_" PUSH by BECCA

/ / / / / / / / / / /

"Are you sure he is in there?" Lucy asked her friend Levy.

"For the fifth time. Yes! He is. We would know if he left his office" the blue haired girl sighed, having an annoyed look on her face.

"Sorry Levy-chan. I'm just tired of playing cat and mouse with him. He Is the one with a quest for me." Lucy sighed, watching as Levy placed her glasses back on.

Heading up the wooden steps Lucy let out a sharp know on the door. A few seconds went by in silence before she knocked once again. _You have to be kidding me_ Lucy thought grumpily. It had been four days now since Mirajane told her to talk to their semi-new master Gildarts. She was beginning to wonder if the quest was even worth it. _He probably just took off again when gramps wasn't looking_ she thought pessimistically.

Her rent was going to be due soon, she needed to do something to put some money in her pockets. She didn't know if was pure luck or avoidance but she still hadn't crossed paths with Natsu, despite hearing people talk in the guild about the dragon slayer doing things within the guild hall. She had hoped that despite the all the things happening between the two of them, he would approach her with a quest. At least she would be with Gray, Erza, Wendy and maybe Lisanna. _Lisanna…_she thought before shaking her head. Lucy knocked once more on the door, this time harder as she tapped her foot impatiently.

"Levy!" she groaned from the top of the stairs, resting her chin on the railing.

Levy ignored her friend for she was now laying down on her stomach on the table top, reading through a book on dragons with her Gale Force reading glasses. She slowly reached around the table top next to her, trying to find her plate of scones without taking her eyes off her book. Gajeel, who was sitting on the bench near her opened his eye slowly and smirked. He grabbed a scone and placed it in her hand, watching her bring it up to her mouth and take a bite as she turned a page. He crossed his arms again and closed his eye, going back to his nap.

"Thanks Gajeel-kun" Levy replied quietly much to his surprise; she never talked to him when reading.

Lucy sighed at the scene, even Levy has someone and she didn't even know it. _What is with everyone ignoring or avoiding me?_ Lucy was becoming irritated. _Everyone is off in their own world…Levy & Gajeel, Mirajane & Freed, Bisca & Alzack…Elfman & Evergreen…Even Juvia got Gray finally!_ Lucy crouched and buried her head in her knees.

"Argh. Lucy now is not the time. Remember what Mirajane said…" Lucy lifted her head and smacked her cheeks with her hands, waking herself up to reality.

Lucy stood and faced the door again and finally just decided to wiggle the handle, noticing it was unlocked. _Even if Gildarts is not in here, maybe I can find the request paper _Lucy consoled herself. She opened the door slowly and stepped in, surprised to see the room completely empty with the exception of Makarov sitting in the middle of the floor. He appeared to be in meditation for his eyes were closed.

"Master…?" Lucy asked, closing the door behind her.

Getting no response she noticed on closer inspection he was napping. She sighed and decided to raise her voice.

"Gramps!" she shouted, using Natsu's nickname for him.

"Ah! Lucy-chan!" he opened his eyes, looking around quickly.

"Where is Gildarts?" they both asked at the same time.

"That brat! He got me again!" Makarov jumped to his feet, getting angry.

"Does that mean you're master once again…?" Lucy asked as she rubbed her temple, feeling a headache forming.

"Gildarts is gone again…so yes." He sighed and looked like he was going to sob.

"You guys really need to stop this back and forth thing, its bad enough that the other guilds don't take us seriously anymore."

"You have a point…" Makarov sighed.

"By the way, where is all the furniture? Remodeling again?" Lucy asked

"That brat broke my furniture again! This is why we can't have nice things!" Makarov flew into a angry rage before sobbing.

"Err….Master, I'm sure Mirajane can order more…Does that mean the logbook and everything is gone too?" Lucy tried to console the old man.

"No, Levy-chan has them. The last time that brat broke my stuff I entrusted them to her because she is dependable."

"Mmm I see…" Lucy replied slowly, her headache growing.

_Back to Levy…? I'm just going in circles._ She groaned inwardly and started to head towards the door. Her hand barely touched the knob when she felt a hand on her arm, she turned to see the Master giving her a serious look.

"Something else Master?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy-chan…as one of my brats I have to tell you. I am worried about you. Ever since you found out your father passed away I've seen nothing but pain and heartbreak for you."

"I'm fine Master…reall…" Lucy started.

"Lucy Heartfilia!" Makarov cut her off. "You are a member of Fairy Tail. In Fairy Tail we are family, once family, always family. Do not bare everything on your shoulders alone. Ever. Do not forget this." He let go of her arm and then give her a warm smile. "Make me proud."

Lucy teared up a little before closing the door behind her. Resting her back against the door she let out a huge sigh, blinking back tears before glancing over the was still reading her book which Lucy found odd, she was wearing her Gale Force reading glasses. _She should be done with her book by now…_Lucy then watched as Gajeel placed the last scone in her hand, apparently giving up on his nap to watch the young woman read. _I wish Natsu was quiet and understanding like that when I read… I don't think I could stand Natsu watching me though…I wouldn't be able to concentrate!_ Lucy thought, her face turning a slight pink.

Lucy walked down the steps slightly to hear the guild doors open in a hastily manner. Her eyes widened as she watched the salmon hair dragon slayer walk into the doors. Her stomach was doing flips and she was suddenly worried she would lose her breakfast. She watched him moving across the room over to the bar and kitchen area, her knees getting weak. She wasn't aware she was holding her breathe until he had walked right past the staircase, seemingly missing her.

She walked down the steps slowly and proceeded to head over to Levy's table. She sat down on the bench and gave Gajeel a brief nod. He just snorted and looked the other way, popping a scone he had hidden for himself in his mouth.

"Levy…" she spoke somewhat quietly.

"Lucy…the master is up there." Levy replied as she continued to read her book.

"I know, I just talked to gramps. He said you had the documents normally left in the office." Lucy replied.

"Oh." She continued to read.

"Levy, I hate to interrupt you right now but I need to get the request that Gildarts put aside for me." Lucy continued, looking over her shoulder to see Romeo showing Natsu some new colored flames he has learned.

"Hehe I can smell the fear on you Cheerleader. Hiding from Salamander?" Gajeel smirked.

"N-No.." Lucy stuttered back, heat rising in her cheeks. "Levy, I really need that request paper."

"It's my time with the shrimp right now." Gajeel glared at her. "Go hang out with Salamander. She's helping me find Metalicana."

Levy slammed her book closed and looked at Gajeel with a glare of her own. Gajeel merely smirked at the young girl and she quickly looked away, her face turning red. She took off her glasses and set them on the table.

"I'll go get that paper" she huffed and ran into the backroom.

/ / / / / / / / / / /

The air became so thick around the two Lucy could slice it with a knife. She tapped her foot a bit impatiently and kept stealing glances at Natsu despite Gajeel's amused looks.

"So…Levy, have you told her you like her yet?" Lucy asked with a smirk on her face.

"What are you talking about?" Gajeel raised an eyebrow.

"You know what I mean. Ever since Tenrou Island you guys have been almost inseparable, she even broke up Team Shadow Gear to form a partnership with you." Lucy continued.

"You wanna fight Cheerleader?" Gajeel shouted, slamming his iron arm in the wall behind her.

Lucy gulped nervously and immediately regretted provoking the man. Worse yet, everyone was now looking over at them. Gajeel retracted his arm and snarled, walking over to the bar.

"Lucy I found it!" Levy returned from the back room and handed the spirit mage the request paper. She glanced around a little and then whispered, "Did I miss something?"

"Hehe nothing…thanks Levy. Sorry I've been so annoying today."

Levy just smiled and sat on top of the table, putting her glasses back on and returning to her book. Lucy unfolded the request paper and starting looking over the details. "_I've been traveling from city to city in hopes of meeting up with fellow spirit mages. I want to learn everything there is to know! I'm only a novice but I would love to meet up with people. I will be residing outside of Magnolia for two weeks, if you are interested please come. You will be greatly rewarded."_ Lucy read to herself. It sounded like a pretty easy quest for a big reward.

/ / / / / / / / / / /

"Lucy! Come have a drink with us." she heard her name shouted as she rolled the paper up and tucked it into the bag across her shoulder.

She turned to see Happy flying towards her, with a grinning Natsu and Cana behind him. She panicked a bit, her one hand gripping the hem of her skirt nervously. She gave the trio the best smile she could.

"Hey Lucy! After a drink do you wanna go on a quest with Happy & I? They just posted one on the board." Natsu grinned and showed it to her.

She read over it quickly and realized the reward was nowhere near as high as the one she had. She handed the paper back to the dragon slayer and tried to put on the best poker face.

"Sorry Natsu, I just accepted a quest that Gildarts had picked out for me." She ran a hand through her hair, hoping to see his reaction.

"Oh he did?" Natsu asked and then shrugged. "It's no big deal. Happy and I can kill time till you get back."

Lucy was taken aback slightly, Natsu would always whine and get depressed when they couldn't quest together.

"Natsu! Happy!" Lucy glanced across the room to see Lisanna calling the pair over now.

"Lisanna wants to talk to us." Natsu grinned and continued "Tell me when you get back okay?"

"Na…" Lucy started but stopped as he ran over to the white haired girl, giving her a hug.

Lucy felt a sharp stab in her chest, watching the two converse happily. _Was this why he asked me to forget about the other night? He already had someone in mind? Of course he would…Lisanna is he childhood friend._ Lucy pulled his scarf out of her bag and looked at it, trying to figure out if she could work up the courage to return it. She heard a cough and looked up again to see Cana looking at her.

"That quest, my father gave it to you right?"

"Yeah he did…"

Lucy felt a hand on her shoulder and Cana stepped in close, almost whispering into her ear. "Be careful Lucy, my cards for you were not good."

Lucy just nodded slowly, Cana's cards reading so far has always been accurate for her. Cana let her go and walked over to the bar to join Gajeel and Macao leaving the spirit mage to her thoughts.

/ / / / / / / / / / /

"Hey let's go fishing!" Natsu exclaimed.

"That sounds like fun." Lisanna replied.

"We should invite Erza and everyone." Happy added, munching on a fish.

"Nah. Let's go, just the three of us. Like the good old times." Natsu laughed.

"Yeah let's do it!" Happy and Lisanna chimed in unison.

"Natsu…can I talk to you for a moment?" Lucy had finally managed to approach the table, immediately regretting it.

"Sure what is it Lucy?" Natsu gave her a toothy grin.

"In private…?" she spoke more quietly now.

Natsu gulped a little but quickly recovered, giving Lisanna a smile.

"I'll give you guys a moment" the young woman smile and started to stand.

"You can stay." Natsu spoke quickly.

Lucy's eyes widened, she was hurt, angry. He had to know what this was about. Right…right? It was her turn to gulp as she tried hard to speak.

"About…" she started, seeing three sets of eyes staring at her intently.

"Lucy about the other night…" Natsu started somewhat seriously.

"Just forget about it. No harm done right? Just pretend nothing happened. I was just lonely, it meant nothing." Lucy quickly blurted out, getting nervous and upset.

Natsu was taken aback and just stared at the celestial mage. _Lucy you are so stupid, so so stupid. Stupid! _Lucy repeated over and over again in her mind. She wad squeezing the scarf in her hands tightly now, trying to hold back tears.

"I'm sorry!" Lucy shouted and ran towards the guild doors, slamming them shut behind her nosily.

Natsu just stared at the doors somewhat in shock. _How can you tell me to forget now. Its happened…_Natsu thought and his mind flashed back to the morning after "_Just…forget about last night. I'm sorry, it shouldn't have happened."_ He had said to her to sleeping form. _Was she actually awake?Was I just something to help her get over that bastard? Natsu you are so stupid, so so stupid. Stupid! _He pondered seriously and was suddenly finding himself dumbstruck. He had no clue what to do.

"Natsu. I think you should go after her." Lisanna urged, breaking him from his thoughts.

"No, it's fine. Let's go fishing" he returned to his smile.

As they stood up from the table the guild doors burst open once more.

"Natsssssu!" He heard his name called.

/ / / / / / / / / / /

DUN DUN DUN. Man this chapter took me all day, and I still somehow feel it's too long, but I couldn't decide on what to cut or how to split it up into another chapter. So here we go. As promised, Natsu reappeared! :D Also, I promise some fighting/action will happen soon! Bear with me. As always thanks for reading, please R/R I look forward/love reading them. As always, chapter title courtesy of BECCA. The white lies refer to Lucy saying See you next chapter!

::hands out levy plushies::


	5. His Head

**Title: **How Will You Know

**Pairings:** Lucy/Natsu, some Mirajane/Freed, some Levy/Gajeel, some Gray/Juvia, some Elfman/Evergreen.

**Rating:** I'm gonna stick with M just in case of later chapters.

**Plot:** Lucy has had a rough time since coming back from Tenrou Island. To make matters worse, her and Natsu seem to have crossed over the line of friends. Confused and hurt, Lucy goes on a quest to clear her mind, with Natsu hot on her trail. (Bad Summary) R/R NaLu.

Ah! Sorry to those who have been waiting, I've hit a somewhat writer's block XD I know point A and point C. just trying to figure out how to make point B connect them. Lol. Also, Skyrim has been eating my life away. Lol. Also somewhat random…I had a small thought pop into my head the other day for a Elfman/Evergreen oneshot. Do you guys like the pairing at all? I found their interactions on Tenrou island pretty funny. ;D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail. I just love it to death XD

**Chapter 5: **His Head

"_They were, untouchable. You would get burned. She left, a while ago, but it still hurts. Their love, is breathin' here, without a word… His head will never let her go. Though his arms are tired He still holds on But he can't hold them together. She was, his fantasy. His every dream_." His Head by BECCA

/ / / / / / / / / / /

"Natsu. I think you should go after her." Lisanna urged, breaking the dragon slayer from his thoughts.

"No, it's fine. Let's go fishing" he returned to his smile.

As they stood up from the table the guild doors burst open once more.

"Natsssssu!" He heard his name called.

His eyes widened as he saw a petite young woman walk into the guild, her hands on her hips. He followed the maroon dress up to see the young white-haired woman giving him the sharpest of glares.

"Mira-neesan" Lisanna called out to her hesitantly, unsure of her sister's intentions.

"Oi Mirajane! It's ok if I take Lisanna fishing right?" he grinned, not reading the situation very well.

"Natsu…" she started, her eyebrow arching and foot tapping on the ground impatiently. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Uh sure…" Natsu started and headed towards, Lisanna in toe.

"Alone." Mirajane spoke in a very serious tone, one that sent a chill down her sister's spine.

"It seems I'm just getting in the way today…" Lisanna scratched the back of her head and started to walk away.

"Sorry Lisanna…I'll explain later." Mira gave her a warm smile and then returned to Natsu.

"Can we talk outside?"

Natsu merely nodded and started to follow the newlywed through the backroom of the guild. Mirajane opened a door slowly and stepped outside into a garden, letting Natsu walk through before closing the door behind him. Natsu sniffed the air slightly and smiled, looking around at the plants.

"Wow I didn't know we had a garden. Was this always here?"

"Freed had it built for me with Droy's help." Mirajane blushed slightly and quickly returned her thoughts back to the matter at hand. "That's not why I brought you here. Natsu…"

"If its about Lisanna don't worry! I'll have her back in no time. She's stronger now. No Anima is going to come and suck her up." Natsu grinned and turned around to look at some of the roses growing. "Hehe reminds me of Erza. Pretty but thorny at times."

"Natsu!" Mirajane shouted.

Natsu noticed the change in her voice and spun around quickly to see Mirajane hovering in the air. The dragon slayer gulped a little as he looked up at her, this was his first time seeing her Take Over magic.

Natsu then chuckled, cracking his knuckles. "You wanted a fight Mirajane? You could have just asked. I haven't fought you before so I'm getting pretty fired up! Getting to see Satan Soul in action."

"Fool. Do you have any idea as to why I'm angry at you?" Mirajane glared.

"Who cares? Let's fight!" Natsu shouted and lunged towards her.

Mirajane just scoffed and dodged him instantly, sending him tumbling into the garden fence. _Don't want to ruin the garden Freed made for me, didn't think that through very well Mirajane_ she thought. Mira flew over the fence and out of the garden extending her arm out towards the dragon slayer. Natsu recovered quickly and jumped towards Mira again, flames engulfing his feet.

"Fire Dragon's Claw!" he shouted, attempting to kick her.

Mirajane reached out and grabbed his ankle easily, stopping him in his track as he started to dangle before her. Natsu quickly kicked her arm with his other leg, breaking out of her grasp. Jumping back he landed on his feet gracefully, bringing his hands up to his mouth, flames forming.

"Fire Dragon's Roar**!"**

Mirajane extended her arm out towards him again, a dark seal forming. Natsu let form a stream of flames towards her, seemingly engulfing her. The flames cleared slowly and Natsu's eyes widened as he saw his opponent unscathed. Mira smirked and let the seal form completely.

"Darkness Stream!"

Large hands composed of dark energy started to form and reached out towards Natsu. Natsu quickly started to dodge them, having a hard time keeping up. His eyes widened as he saw Mirajane right in front of him, feeling her place her hands on his bare chest. A seal quickly formed and Natsu scrambled to get away.

"Evil Spark!"

Natsu let out a scream as he felt electricity course through him, sending him flying. Mirajane quickly landed on the ground, looking down on him.

"Are you done yet?" she asked angrily.

"You kidding? I'm just…getting started…" he groaned and slowly got to his feet, a few cracks of electricity coming off of him. "By the way…thanks for the meal."

Mirajane's eyes widened slightly as she saw both flames and electricity flowing from him. _I thought it was just that one time on Tenrou Island…how is he still able to do it? I clearly hurt him…_Mirajane pondered, watching him closely. Natsu took a few steps closer before stumbling a bit, the electricity vanishing from his body, leaving only flames.

"Shit…" Natsu swore under his breath as he tried to regain his balance.

Mira took the chance to lunge in, slamming him into the wall of the guild, keeping him pressed against it with a hand to his throat. Natsu's eyes widened and he coughed from the impact, struggling to get free.

"You haven't won yet!"

"Natsu!"

"I'm still just getting fired up!"

"Natsu!" she shouted louder and moved her face in closer to his, glaring him down.

Natsu stopped struggling and cowered slightly. It had been a long time since he had feared Mirajane the Demon. Tears starting to form at his eyes and Mirajane sighed, releasing her grip on his throat. Dropping to the ground, Natsu started coughing harder and gasped for air.

"I'm sorry Natsu…" Mirajane sighed and kneeled down, patting his head.

Natsu looked up at her and saw she was now back to normal, giving him her usual smile.

"Don't cry, you know I'm weak to your crying. Although its nice to see some tears from you, you hardly ever cry anymore…" she continue to pat his head.

"Why…did you fight me?" Natsu asked slowly, quickly wiping his eyes.

"I wanted to talk mostly." She sighed and sat down next to him

"About Lisanna?"

"No…Lucy." She continued to give him a smile, noticing he was now averting her gaze.

"What about Lucy?" he now stood quickly, walking a few steps away.

"You broke her heart didn't you?" Mirajane asked quietly.

Natsu's eyes widened and he spun around, looking at his guild mate. He started to pace nervously. _What does she mean? What does she mean? I don't know what to say…_

"Lucy…I saw her on the way to the guild. She bumped right into me but didn't even notice, she was crying so hard." Mirajane continued.

"Crying?" Natsu looked back over at her.

"Yes she was crying. I can only assume it has to do with you. I told her to try and talk to you about what happened. To get everything sorted out. What did you say to her?"

"I…I didn't say a thing. I didn't even get a chance to say a thing! She quickly blurted 'forget about it. I was just lonely' and took off!" Natsu clenched his fists tightly, getting angry. "Crying…? He asked again.

_That bastard was always making Luce cry…I told her I wouldn't make her cry and now I'm the source of her tears? Natsu you are a bastard…_ Natsu thought angrily to himself. He groaned and squatted, running a hand through his hair before punching the ground in frustration.

"You two…never say what you mean do you?" Mirajane sighed. "Knowing Lucy she probably had every intention of telling the truth. Something probably quickly changed her mind."

"Changed her mind?" Natsu asked quickly, confused.

"What were you doing when she came over?"

"Planning a fishing trip with Happy and Lisanna. Lucy didn't want to do a quest with me." Natsu pondered, not sure what Mirajane was getting at.

Mirajane merely sighed, picking at the grass next to her now. "And who was going on this trip?"

"Why is that important? Just Happy, Lisanna and I."

"Maybe that's why Lucy became insecure….?" Mirajane spoke slowly, hoping Natsu would get it.

"Mirajane I don't get it." Natsu groaned and ran his hands through his hair.

"You tell her to forget about that night and then she sees you planning a trip alone with another girl. What do you think she gathered from that?"

"Um…" Natsu sat there somewhat stumped.

Mirajane sighed again, burying her head in her dress for a few seconds. _I don't see how he could say so many amazing things to you Lucy and then be so clueless._

"Maybe she thought that you had told her to forget about it because you love Lisanna. Hence a trip alone with her."

"Huh?" Natsu jumped up, looking at the young woman confused. "But I don't love Lisanna. She's my childhood friend."

Mirajane smiled "But does Lucy know that?"

"Er…no…I guess she dosen't." Natsu sighed, "I'm not good at these things… I was somewhat surprised with myself that night. Before I knew I was in bed with Luce… I realized that deep down I did have…feelings for her."

"Oh?" Mirajane asked slowly, not wanting to interrupt hearing the dragon slayer's thoughts finally.

"She was always smiling or getting mad at me you know. I think I started to realize when she was dating that bastard that she was important…really important. She's always in my head you know? Almost as much as Igneel. Whenever she was gone it felt…empty."

Natsu sighed again, reaching for the scarf that wasn't there, instead placing the hand on the back of his neck.

"Natsu please continue. I want you to confide in me." Mirajane requested.

Natsu gave her a small nod and continued, "I was really confused, whenever I saw her with that bastard my chest would start to feel tight, like it was on fire. I don't normally feel heat so much…I knew she wasn't happy and she tried to hide it but I knew she was crying. It made me so angry, especially when I could smell some other woman's scent on him."

"Another woman?"

"Yeah…" Natsu replied angrily, "That bastard tried to deny it and insisted he only had Luce in his heart, but it was all lies. The smell never went away and he stood Luce up all the time. I thought beating him would teach him a lesson but he just kept coming back."

"Wait…you would beat him up?" Mirajane asked. "Lucy told me he was always showing up in cuts and bruises."

"He never told her?"

"Not that I know of, Lucy seemed confused on the matter."

"Bastard, he knows how to keep at least one promise then" Some flames started to radiate off Natsu's back.

"Natsu…calm down." Mirajane motioned to his back.

Natsu groaned and the flames dissipated quickly. "This is all my fault anyways. It's true I told her to forget about that night. But I guess I didn't express myself very well. Heh. I was always more eloquent with liquor in my system."

"Did you mean something else then?"

"It wasn't how I had planned things to turn out. I realize that I do in fact love Lucy Heartfilia, at least my gut is telling me these passionate feelings are. That night I was drunk, she was drunk, she started crying, I became angry. She…still had _his_ scent on her. It drove me crazy, I wanted her to myself." Natsu started to get worked up again, flames erupting from his body again.

"N-Natsu…" Mira started but stopped when she saw he wasn't done.

"I'm a jerk, a bastard. She's heartbroken and still scrambling to put the pieces together. All I did was make it worse for her. I had no right to force my feelings on her that night. I wanted to wait, I should have waited…for a time that was right. There is no way she will return my feelings now."

"Natsu…I understand your feelings but Lucy dosen't. You need to tell her. You'd be surprised at how wrong you are about some things." Mirajane urged him, standing up now.

"Wrong…?" The flames vanished instantly again as he felt the woman's hand on his arm.

"I can't say any more then that, its not my place to say." She smiled and placed something in his hand.

He looked down at his hand as he felt it placed there, hearing a jingling sound. He looked back at Mirajane somewhat worried before looking back down at his hand: Lucy's keys.

"She dropped them when she bumped into me. I didn't get the chance to return them. Maybe you can exchange them for Igneel's scarf? Lucy said you forgot it."

"I didn't forget it…" Natsu almost whispered to himself.

"Hmm?" Mirajane asked confused.

"I didn't forget it…I left it with her, to protect her." Natsu explained, with a somewhat disturbed look on his face.

"N-Natsu…are you okay?" Mirajane asked now, worried.

"I need to find Lucy now! Her mission!" Natsu started to run towards the guild's back door, trampling over a few plants.

"Natsu what's wrong?" Mirajane shouted after him, ignoring her plants momentarily.

"Cana's reading!" was all she heard in return and she stopped running after him, looking down at her trampled plant.

She dropped to her knees slowly and attempted to scoop it back into the soil before stopping. Her heart felt heavy. _All she did was leave her keys. I read the quest when Gildarts showed me, its not a dangerous one. Why is he so worried? Now I'm worried…Natsu is never one to believe in superstition like Cana's readings…_

/ / / / / / / / / / /

Lucy sat down on a rock jutting out from the ground and sighed. She still couldn't believe she had said something so stupid. She should have known he wanted to be with Lisanna, that is why she reacted that way…right? _She is back from Edolas now, I'm sure there was a lot he wanted to do with her, to tell her. He was just comforting me, as a friend…or something…_ Lucy buried her head in her knees and shivered a little.

It was still the middle of winter and yet she still decided to wear a skirt, a choice she was regretting. She looked back up at the sky, noticing clouds were rolling in.

"No time to mope Lucy. You have a quest to do." She stood and tried to cheer herself on.

Taking a few steps further, Lucy pulled out her request note, trying to follow the directions on it.

"It should be around here…" she sighed and looked around, not seeing anyone.

"_She_ answered my request…this is just too good" a young woman smirked from the distance, watching the blonde mage.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Another chapter done! Some action this time! I hope I did it well, I'm more of a romance person then an action/adventure person lol. Look forward to new characters and some old villians soon :D but man, I was so scared I wasn't going to get through this. Stupid writer's block. But hey, being a night owl helps! I tend to get most of my inspiration at night. I finished at 7:30am….lol. Also for the record, I don't hate Lisanna, I just don't see her as a love interest for Natsu. XD

::hands out mirajane plushies::


	6. Pretty Little Girls

**Title: **How Will You Know

**Pairings:** Lucy/Natsu, some Mirajane/Freed, some Levy/Gajeel, some Gray/Juvia, some Elfman/Evergreen.

**Rating:** I'm gonna stick with M just in case of later chapters.

**Plot:** Lucy has had a rough time since coming back from Tenrou Island. To make matters worse, her and Natsu seem to have crossed over the line of friends. Confused and hurt, Lucy goes on a quest to clear her mind, with Natsu hot on her trail. (Bad Summary) R/R NaLu.

Ah man, Skyrim is eating away at my life again! But I managed to get this chapter done. So happy! Sorry if it seems rushed. I'm not so good with the action scenes! Also worried that Natsu is becoming slightly OoC. Yikes. ; I hope you guys enjoy though. Let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail. I just love it to death XD

**Chapter 6: **Pretty Little Girls

"_I can't defend myself, but at least I still accusations make me feel alive. I know you listen in, obsessed with all I do. You wanna be me, but he got stuck with you… Pretty little girls should be more careful… You know you're just a face, there's no meaning in his touch. For all you try, you'll never be enough_." Pretty Little Girls by BECCA

/ / / / / / / / / / /

"Are you sure?" Natsu shouted.

"Are you doubting my abilities?" Cana shouted back, slamming her tankard on the table.

"What's wrong fire brain?" Gray approached, curious as to why his friend was getting worked up.

"Cana said something bad would happen to Lucy and she just went off on a mission without her keys." Natsu explained quickly, still eyeing the woman.

_Did Natsu just ignore an insult from me?_ Gray was somewhat shocked that Natsu was too upset to notice. He felt a small poke to his arm and turned to see Juvia glancing at him shyly, red tinting her cheeks.

"Gray-sama, your clothes."

"Ah!" Gray freaked out and saw his pants and jacket lying on the floor a few feet away. "Err…just call me Gray…Juvia."

"Gr-Gray…" Juvia managed to say and flushed a deeper red when she was met with a grin from the ice mage.

"Gray! Natsu!" everyone turned as they heard a somewhat deep voice from behind them.

"Er-Erza" Gray replied quickly as he felt his abandoned clothes hit him in the face.

"Is it true Lucy is in danger?" The red-haired mage asked.

"I didn't know if it would be danger or not, I just read she would have something bad happen. It could range from getting sick, being heartbroken, to any number of things. My readings aren't always specific when I'm drunk." Cana explained, taking another swig from her tankard.

The table was quiet for a few seconds until Erza's eyes met Natsu's.

"You don't usually listen to Cana's readings Natsu. Why now?" Erza asked seriously.

Natsu stood there for a minute, cupping his chin with his hand as he thought long and hard. He wasn't even sure himself, he wasn't the type to believe in fate, fortune telling or astrology. _You carve out your own future, the way you want to. Not what some card or book or magic tells you…but why then? Because it's…_Natsu pondered.

"Because it's Lucy." Juvia suddenly finished Natsu's thought.

"Eh?" Gray and Erza looked at the young rain woman.

"Er…that is…Juvia thinks Natsu-san believes because it was Lucy's reading. Lucy believes in these things…I think…"

"Lucy had a reading also?" Natsu asked somewhat confused and looked back at Cana.

"Yeah, at Mira and Freed's wedding I did readings. Both you and Lucy came. I was pretty shocked you came to me, although you were pretty drunk."

"Does all of this really matter?" Gray asked.

Natsu glared at the ice mage, flames forming at his fist. He walked towards him and pressed his forehead into his.

"Wanna fight?" he growled.

"Do you wanna fight?" Gray growled back.

"Natsu! Gray!" Erza shouted and pulled the two apart. "This solves nothing."

"Hmph. I only meant does all this talking really matter. So what about readings. Fact is, Lucy is out there on a quest without her keys." Gray started.

Juvia linked her arm with Gray's and nodded. "Weren't you going after her? The longer you wait, the longer it will take to find Lucy, Juvia thinks."

The flames from Natsu's fist vanished slowly and he started walking towards the door, not saying a word.

"We should come with you." Erza stated.

"No. I'm going alone. There are things I must do." Natsu replied in a serious tone.

Natsu opened the guild doors and sniffed the air, picking up Lucy's scent. He then proceeded to run off, the doors slamming behind him.

"Juvia has never seen Natsu-san like that before."

"Me either." Gray, Erza and Cana replied in unison.

/ / / / / / / / / / /

Lucy shivered again as she kicked a rock with her boot, getting bored. Lucy looked up at the sky and saw snow was starting to fall slowly, reaching her out to the sky to catch some. _Was this request even worth it? It looks like no one is here. Was I too late? Did they move onto the next town already?_ Lucy sighed and felt another shiver down her back. Digging through her bag, she pulled out Natsu's scarf and wrapped it around her neck twice.

"Much better…" she smiled sadly, picking up on Natsu's scent from the garment.

"You haven't changed a bit Lucy of Fairy Tail." A woman's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

She turned around to see no one behind her. She started to survey the area around her slowly, searching for someone.

"Hello? I'm here for the request. You wanted to learn more about spirit magic?" Lucy called out, confused.

"Oh yes…please teach me _dear_ Lucy." She heard a reply and spun around again to see a woman standing near her.

Lucy eyed the woman slowly, she had stunning features. Her hair was medium length and blonde, cut to her chin with purple dye kissing the tips. Her dress was short, form fitting and of the darkest black. Over it she had a purple jacket made of some type of fur. Slightly hidden by the jacket was a simple black choker. Her feet were covered by a pair of black platform boots, with the same type of material as her jacket sticking out the top. Lucy glanced back at her face to see cold and dark eyes staring back, her lips were plain but a slight tint of purple eyeshadow could be seen. All in all she was a pretty woman, maybe 24 years top but Lucy still felt something about her was familiar.

"Are you the person who made the request?" Lucy asked again.

"Yes…although I suppose you must have already known what I was up to. A shame really, I wanted to surprise you." The woman explained.

"I don't follow…" Lucy spoke slowly.

"Oh don't play dumb. You must have known it was me making the request, why else would you not bring my keys back with you?" The woman took a step forward, visibly getting annoyed.

"Your keys?" Lucy took a step back, a pit forming in her stomach.

_I have a bad feeling about this…_ Lucy gulped and went to reach for her keyring, instead of grasping empty air. She quickly looked down in shock and tripped over rock, landing on her bottom.

"My keys! I want them back along with the other ones you had." The woman demanded

"I don't have my keys, I must had dropped them. Or did you take them when I wasn't looking?" Lucy replied somewhat scared now, attempting to stand.

"Stop playing dumb!" The woman yelled, pulling out her keys.

"I'm not! I don't know where my keys are! Even if I did, I wouldn't hand them over. They are my friends, my companions! Each contract is precious to me!" Lucy quickly reached for her extendable whip, Fleuve des Etoiles.

"Hmph. Still babbling on about how spirits are our friends. How naïve. They are tools for our use!" the mysterious woman kicked Lucy to the ground, knocking her back a few feet.

Lucy groaned and slowly pulled herself up onto her knees, clutching her stomach in pain. She eyed the woman with disdain and as the woman's wicked smile form, Lucy put the pieces together.

"Angel…" Lucy managed to say.

"Aww…now you remember me. I have to say, for being lost for seven years you still look pretty mundane and weak. Don't have your precious pegasus boy to bail you out this time?"

"You make look prettier now, but you're still ugly on the inside." Lucy replied back before she felt another kick to her stomach.

"Quiet!" Angel yelled and brought two of her keys up, one in each hand. "Gate to the chisel, Gate to the bird-of-paradise, I open thee! Caleum! Apus!"

Lucy watched with amazement as two summoning gates opened in front of her rival, a spirit emerging out of each one.

"Two spirits…at once?" Lucy stuttered and slowly stood, grabbing her whip.

"Unlike you I had seven years to improve. I'm much more stronger…" Angel started before she saw a string of magic water fly at her, dodging out of the way at the last second.

Lucy brought her whip back around and attempted to hit her again but to no avail.

"Fancy new toy. Your pegasus boy get it for you?" Angel smirked.

"No, it was a gift from Virgo. Unlike you my spirits love and trust me!" Lucy yelled at attempted to hit her again.

"Hmph. Too slow! Apus, get her!" Angel commanded.

"Yes Angel-sama." The young female spirit replied solemly, bringing her hands up in front of her.

Seeds started to form in her hands and as Lucy started to back away she released them. Lucy quickly rolled to the side and sent out her whip towards the young green haired spirit. The whip connected and sent the spirit back a few feet.

"What are you doing?" Angel shouted.

"I'm sorry Angel-sama!" the young spirit cried back, floating back in the air again.

"Worthless trash." The spirit mage scoffed and pointed at Lucy again. "Caelum! Don't you dare miss this time!"

The machine spirit started to power itself up and aimed itself at the blonde woman. Lucy retracted her whip and eyed the spirit carefully. _That spirit sent Aries and Loki back to the spirit realm in one hit. I don't want to find out what happens to humans…_ It quickly shot off and Lucy jumped and rolled, moaning as her side hit the snowy ground with a loud thud. Lucy rolled again as she saw another beam hit the ground where she was.

Lucy staggered to her feet and brought her whip up again, sending a line of water towards Angel. Caelum fired off another shot and Lucy yelped, feeling her whip fly out of her hand, clanking to the ground a few feet away. She brought her hand up to her chest, her skin burning at the wrist. Lucy started to run for her whip but tripped in the snow, feeling something akin to vines growing around her ankles now.

Lucy screamed and tried to kick the vines off, feeling them growing up her legs slowly now. She tried to crawl away but to no avail, she was now immobilzed. She glanced over to see Angel smirking. _I should have known this quest was too good to be true. I should have known…but I was so caught up in my thoughts. I'm going to die, just like Karen. At least Angel won't have my keys…_

Lucy felt herself being lifted into the air by the vines, beautiful birds of paradise flowers sprouting from the snowy ground. More and more flowers sprouted from the ground, with razor sharp like beak leaves pointing towards Lucy. She gulped and looked at the young spirit.

"Your flowers are very pretty, I don't think you should use them for things like this" Lucy pleaded to the young girl.

"I…I'm sorry…" Apus looked at the blone with sympathy before being kicked.

"Don't apologize! You traitor! Do it now!" Angel screamed at her.

Apus cowered away from her master and tears threatened her eyes as she brought her hands up once more.

She moved her hands swiftly in an upward motion, "Exotic Bird!"

Before she could even react, Lucy felt a dozen birds of paradise stab right through her abdomen. She screamed and screamed even more in pain it felt as though she had fallen into a pit of spikes. Apus closed her eyes tightly and sobbed, breaking off the spell. Lucy fell to the snowy ground with a loud thud and all that could be heard was Lucy's and Apus' crying.

"Who told you to stop?" Angel once again screamed.

"Angel-sama I'm-" Apus started before she instantly dissapeared.

"You…force closed…her gate? Just…for listening…to you…?" Lucy managed to speak between painful and forced breathes.

"Even as you are bleeding out on the snow you still berate me about my spirits? Caleum!"

Lucy closed her eyes and felt the beam shoot right through her, letting out yet another ear-piercing scream. She flew back and landed on her stomach, whimpering. Angel walked over leisurely, calming down again. She placed her foot on Lucy's back, pushing her into the snow further. Lucy screamed louder, feeling blood seep from her wounds.

"You got blood on my shoe" Angel sneered and kicked her, rolling her onto her back once more.

Angel kneeled down and grabbed Lucy by the hair, yanking her head up close to her's. "I really don't see what Avery saw in you…so weak. So annoying…so easy."

"Avery…? How do you…know him?" Lucy asked, somewhat surprised to hear her ex's name.

"He really didn't tell you? He's my toy. I play with him and when I'm done with him he goes to you. But he always comes back for more… I would give him _anything_ he wanted until I got bored. How do you think that request made it to your guild?" Angel smirked, her eyes shining with victory.

"Heh…I see…now. Everything makes…sense. I hope you…two…pieces of trash are…happy. You deserve….eachother. You…can have…him." Lucy gave her rival a small but pained smirk.

"How dare you!" Angel slammed her face into the snow, stepping away. "He is my leftover to give away as I choose! Don't you dare think for a second that its the other way around!"

"Did I hit…a sore spot…Angel…?" Lucy lifted her head from the snow and continued to smirk.

"Stop that!" Angel screamed.

"Did you want…Avery back now…?" Lucy continued to bait her.

"Caelum!" Angel continued to become enraged.

Caelum powered itself up once more and fired, sending Lucy flying further back into the snow once more. Lucy laid their nearly motionless, crying as regrets starting to come to mind. She tried to shake them away desperatly. _Lucy you tried to stall her as much as possible. Natsu…please save me. Please please save me. I don't want to die without telling you how I really feel. God I was so stupid…I want to go back to this morning. Natsu…Natsu…you're crazy Lucy, he's off fishing…with Lisanna and Happy. Why would he come to rescue me? Oh god…Natsu save me…_

"LUCY!" her eyes opened slowly to see a salmon hair dragon slayer running towards her quickly, his eyes full of worry.

He quickly slid in the snow and kneeled beside her, his eyes wide with worry. Lucy managed to give him a small smile before she winced, Natsu feeling her stomach slowly.

"Damn it, I should have brought Wendy with me." He cursed. "Lucy! Stay with me. Which bastard did this to you?"

Natsu didn't get a response to his question from Lucy but soon hear chuckling behind him, he glanced over his shoulder to see Angel standing beside Caelum, never looking more pleased.

"You…" Natsu paused and sniffed the air, "You're that woman that bastard has been with."

"My my you have a great sense of smell…and timing dragon slayer." Angel replied, getting excited. "I also see my keys. You brought them like a good boy. See Lucy Heartfilia, boys make the best pets."

Natsu placed the keys underneath Lucy gently and stood, flames erupting from his fists. "I'm no pet of yours witch. You'll pay for touching Lucy. YOU'LL PAY!"

"Hmph. We'll see." Angel brought up another key, "Gate to the chained woman, I open thee! Andromeda!"

A summoning gate opened around her and a tall slender woman with black hair appeared.

"You summoned?" she spoke with an accent.

"Shield me!" Angel replied back hastily, focusing on the dragons slayer.

Natsu started charging at her and jumped into to land a punch on her. He stumbled back and noticed his flames has instantly been destroyed. Natsu growled and jumped in once again to the side, thinking she was unprotected. Natsu jumped backwards and landing perfectly, looking surprised to see a wall of chains had moved to where he tried to hit. Before he could get in another hit he rolled to the side, dodging a shot from Caelum.

"Heh, just try to hit me." Angel grinned as she brought her hands up slowly to her chest, a light forming.

"What is she doing?" Natsu muttered under his breath as he started to go after the robotic spirit, hoping to knock it out first.

"This spell Lucy…I learned from your dear Avery. He found the book for me, it was right under your nose. I look forward to killing you with it!" Angel shouted.

Lucy groaned and rolled onto her side very slowly, grabbing her keys with a weak hand. She pulled herself to her knees and watched Natsu dodging the spirit's shots effortlessly. _He's going to tire out eventually, Caelum is just a distraction…got to get to Angel…_Lucy glanced over at Angel to see that behind her wall of chains, she was infact casting something, her mouth moving slowly and quietly.

The chains broke away momentarily and Angel brought her hands away from her chest to aim it at Lucy, but quickly changed her direction to Natsu. Circular lights were forming quickly around the celestial mage and Lucy's eyes widened. _Uranomateria? Wait no…its somehow different…_

Lucy brought one of her keys up slowly, mumbling under her breath. "Gate to the clock, I open thee. Horologium."

A summoning gate appeared beside Lucy and out popped a grandfather-style clock.

"Please…protect Natsu" Lucy pleaded and while her spirit seemed confused, he gave her a salute.

Before Natsu could do anything he felt himself grabbed by something. Before he could protest, he was tossed inside of Horologium, the glass door closing behind him.

"Oi! What are you doing you stupid clock! I'm on your side! Let me out!" Natsu screamed and pounded on the door.

"That clock won't protect you!" Angel shouted and released the lights in grasp. "Almagest…Tetrabiblos!"

Natsu's eyes widened as he saw Lucy push Horologium to the side, standing in the spirits place. Lucy closed her eyes and some tears threatened to show, his scarf clinging to her neck for dear life.

"Alpheratz Sirrah!" Lucy and Natsu heard a accented voice shout.

As the lights got closer to her Lucy stumbled to her knees, crying in pain from her wounds. She bit her lip, _I'm going to die…to save Natsu…_

"Natsu…" she opened her eyes to look at him through Horologium's door, his eyes wide in horror.

"Lucy!" Natsu screamed, but she couldn't hear him.

"I love you…" she managed a smile as the light hit her, enveloping her.

As the light dissapated, Horologium instantly vanished back through his gate, causing Natsu to hit the ground on his bottom. He was in shock as he saw Lucy's keys lying on the ground, her clothes slowly floating down to the snow, his scarf landing on top of her now empty boots.

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / **

This chapter took a lot of work XD Took me forever to get to a somewhat okay level. I realize I probably just made things confusing? I was thinking of going more indepth with the spirits, but well, I thought it might take up too much time. Anyways, you'll see more of a certain spirit later on. Please R/R :D See you next time!

::hands out angel plushies::


	7. Don't Save Me

**Title: **How Will You Know

**Pairings:** Lucy/Natsu, some Mirajane/Freed, some Levy/Gajeel, some Gray/Juvia, some Elfman/Evergreen.

**Rating:** I'm gonna stick with M just in case of later chapters.

**Plot:** Lucy has had a rough time since coming back from Tenrou Island. To make matters worse, her and Natsu seem to have crossed over the line of friends. Confused and hurt, Lucy goes on a quest to clear her mind, with Natsu hot on her trail. (Bad Summary) R/R NaLu.

Oh wow. I wasn't expecting such a emotional response from viewers! Hehe thanks for the reviews/comments guys. I couldn't bear to leave you hanging for long so here I am writing the next chapter the next day. Haha. And without spoiling too much, fear not, this is not a tragedy. :D Also as a warning, this chapter might have some…adult stuff. Lol. Its been forever since I've written something sexual/borderline sexual on . I dunno how strict they are nowadays. So I'll try and keep as clean as possible ; maybe the term citrus or lime works in this case? But all in all, I tried to avoid anything explicit. Lol.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail. I just love it to death XD

**Chapter 7: **Don't Save Me

"_Nothing can explain a moth to the flame when it gets burned. When I feel the heat, I come alive. I can take a big hit, and survive. I'll give all I own, Until I am down, down to the bone. Blame me, Sustain me. Trust me, Don't save me. This craving, I can't deny…  
>No matter the cost, don't save me<em>" Don't Save Me by BECCA

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"_I love you…"_ Lucy's last words echoed in his head as he stared at his scarf now lying on top of her abandoned clothes. His scarf had done nothing to protect her…he had failed to protect her. _Lucy is gone, murdered by that former Oracion Seis witch…and over what? That bastard Avery?_ Natsu's eyes were wide, his fists shaking in uncontrollable anger. He stood slowly and approached the witch in question, seeing her arguing with her spirit.

"You! My spell was suppose to kill her! What did you do? Where is she?" Angel screamed.

Andromeda, the spirit in question was now sitting flat on her butt in the snow, looking up at her master with fear in her eyes. Angel reached down and grabbed her long black hair, yanking her closer.

"I didn't do anything…you killed her" the spirit tried to bluff.

"My spell dosen't make people vanish, it rips them to pieces! I should be seeing the beautiful art I've made out of that bitch's body. So TELL ME! I heard you cast something!" she screamed again.

"I honestly don't know! I've never done that spell on a person before. I never fully perfected it." Andromeda tried to plead.

"Worthless." Angel spat on her and tossed her back into the snow. "Why did you cast it?"

"I…you've killed enough people. You said she was your enemy, but you are in the wrong. I know I can't betray my master but I'll take whatever punishment the Spirit King gives me. I wasn't originally a spirit in the first place anyways…"

"Hmph. Just be lucky I can't kill you!" Angel growled and then slowly smiled, "Actually I know something worse then killing you…"

"What are you go…" the spirit started but her eyes widened as she saw her master hold a key up.

"See this key? It's to Cetus the sea monster…" Angel smiled more.

"What are you going to do to him? Don't hurt him." Andromeda pleaded.

"Oh I won't…I'll just force you back to the spirit world. Never summon you again, never let you see Cetus again."

"No please don't. Let me see Cetus. You promised I could see him again if I helped you." Andromeda pleaded more, grabbing Angel's leg as she started to vanish.

"Hmph. Well either way that fairy mage is gone…really wanted the killing blow myself." Angel sighed and ran a hand through her short hair.

Angel turned around and her eyes widened, taking a few steps back. Natsu was completely ablaze, his hair hiding the expression in his eyes. Angel then smiled again and brought up two keys, taking a defensive stance.

"Give her back…" Natsu muttered under his breath.

"Huh? What was that…?" Angel smirked.

"GIVE LUCY BACK. You hurt her…murdered her. YOU WILL PAY!" Natsu screamed in a blind rage, flying at her.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"Lucy, are you crying?" she could hear Natsu asking her.

"No I'm not. You should be sleeping…" Lucy replied quietly, wiping her eyes.

She was sitting on the edge of her bed in the dark, looking out the window at the moon. The night was cloudly, blocking out most of the light the moon had to offer her room. She ran her fingers through her hair nervously, trying to keep her emotions in check. _You just had a bad break up Lucy. Yyou are drunk. You were just at a wedding watching two people in love getting happily married. They are your friends, you should be happy. No crying…I can cry when Natsu goes home in the morning…_

She let out a small sigh and glanced over towards the direction of her couch, seeing nothing but pitch blackness. She was amazed Natsu was even still awake, he drank almost as much as Cana when he was having a contest against Gray and Elfman. _Hurry up and pass out like you always do…I want it to be morning…I want to cry more…_ Tears threatened Lucy's eyes again. She brought her knees up to her chest, burying her head in them. Awhile went by in silence as Lucy tried to sob as quietly as possible into her knees.

"Lucy…" she heard Natsu's voice very close to her.

She shot her head up quickly to see Natsu was standing in front of her, leaning in with a little flame sticking up from his index finger, giving the room a little light. She could instantly smell the alcohol coming off his breath and clothing.

"Na-Natsu…what's wrong? Not enough pillows on the couch?" she asked, looking away.

"Luce. You're crying. What's wrong?" Natsu completely ignored her questions and tried to look at her face.

"I told you I'm not!" Lucy replied defensivly and spun her head back around to look at Natsu.

She regretted it, he had worry, pain in his eyes. A look that didn't suit Natsu's kind and goofy features. She leaned in and quickly blew out the small flame at his finger, putting the room back in darkness. She scooted away from the end of the bed and started to head towards the other end when she felt a hand on her arm.

"Lucy!" Natsu sounded desperate at this point.

He had never seen his friend so upset. He had seen her cry in the past on many occasions, especially now that she was dating Avery. But this was the first time she was avoiding him so badly when doing so. He knew she tried to cry in private but he was tired of it. He wanted to be there, his chest was tightning. He didn't understand it himself, he was getting angry, a knot forming in his chest and stomach, it burned. Was it the alcohol?

"I don't want to talk about it!" Lucy yelled back and continued, "I'm not crying!"

"You can't fool me. I can smell your tears. Every time you've cried I've tried to leave you alone. But you're my friend. I can't leave it at this anymore."

Lucy felt a tear drop fall from her chin onto ler knee, letting out an audible sniffle. She stopped resisting Natsu's hold on her arm and felt him slowly let it go. She wiped the tears off her face and sighed.

"Avery…I broke up with him. I should be happy right…? He was always standing me up, making excuses. Always trying to push things. Bringing…" Lucy stopped suddenly. "Bringing…"

_I can't tell Natsu he was one of the reasons…_Lucy thought inwardly and sighed, "I…just want to forget him."

"Good." Natsu replied somewhat angrily now.

"Good…? Why are you getting so angry?" Lucy asked now, confused.

Before she got a response she felt Natsu wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close to his body. Lucy started to protest but only felt him hold her tighter, resting his forehead on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry…I'm not good at these kind of things."

"I can see that…" was the only thing Lucy managed to say, unsure as to react in this kind of situation.

"I'm not good with words…" Natsu continued

Lucy sighed, he had a point. He was always a act first, think later type of person. She very rarely saw a serious expression on his face. If anything when he was deep in thought, he was off alone somewhere. Before Lucy could think of a proper response she felt something soft and somewhat wet on her neck. Heat instantly rose in her cheeks and she quickly realized Natsu was placing kisses on her neck, slowly traveling upwards.

"N-Natsu…what are you…" Lucy started before she felt his lips meet hers.

It started off sweet and gentle, almost innocent like before he placed his hands on her cheeks, deepening it. Lucy had closed her eyes but her heart was about to jump from her chest. _Natsu is kissing me. Why am I so calm and accepting on the outside yet freaking out in my head? This makes no sense. Natsu wouldn't be doing this, he shouldn't be doing this…yet I'm not trying to stop him…_ Lucy's mind was becoming a jumbled mess and was soon silent.

It was like a spell, she was succuming to him, to his touch. Before she knew it she was reciprocating, the touch of his lips were hot against hers, it was starting to drive her crazy. She let out a sigh against his mouth, her eyes widening as she felt him slip his tongue into her mouth, lashing at hers. Her mind was screaming again, becoming jumbled once more. She was noticing Natsu was getting more aggressive.

Natsu leaned in closer to Lucy's body, putting too much weight on her. Their kiss broke instantly as Lucy fell back, managing to land on her elbows. She looked up at Natsu's shadow with a somewhat dazed look. She was breathing heavily and realized that her and Natsu were nearly breathless. Her lips felt ice cold now and felt a small string of saliva hanging from the corner of her mouth.

She watched as Natsu made a small flame appear from his finger again, lighting the lantern on her bedside table. The flame on his finger vanished and he moved back over her.

"N-Natsu…" Lucy started very slowly, seeing a look of pure desire on his face.

"I will get rid of that guy's scent on you with my own…" Natsu replied and leaned down to place kiss on her eyelid.

Lucy felt her face light up like a fireplace as Natsu continued to place gentle kisses along her cheeks, covering spots where her tears had been only minutes ago. _Passion…Desire…Gentleness…This what I had wanted with Avery…_ Lucy thought sadly but quickly tried to push the thoughts from her mind. She could feel Natsu place his hands on her legs, reaching the hem of her nightgown.. Natsu gently pulled it up a bit, revealing her upper thighs. He quickly felt shaking hands on his causing him to stop, his eyes widening as he saw her somewhat scared expression.

"Luce…" he started.

"I'm scared. This is too fast, too soon. I've never been with anyone… Avery he…would always get rough, I would always stop him before it got too far…and we've been drinking…are you sure you want it to be me…" Lucy started to panic, feeling tears threaten her eyes once more.

Natsu leaned in and placed his lips against her started to feel surpisingly calm from his touch and felt him break away, giving her his toothy grin.

"Don't be scared Luce. I'll make you forget him. I'll love you" He replied sincerely, grinning still.

Lucy couldn't help but smile back, feeling her fears melting further away and her cheeks flushing a deep red. Lucy slowly let go of Natsu's hands and he brought his hands up to his neck, removing his scarf. He placed it to the side gently before slipping his vest off, simply dropping it to the dragon slayer leaned back down and Lucy couldn't help but notice a scar on the side of his neck. She brought her hand up to it, running her fingers over it gently before pulling him into a kiss.

Natsu's hands returned to the hem of her nightgown pulling it up bit by bit, stopping at her chest to break the kiss. Lucy sat up and lifted her arms over head, watching the garment getting tossed to the floor. For the first time that night, heat had arisen in Natsu's cheeks, turning them a deep red. He knew Lucy was a curvacious woman but to see every curve himself was almost more then he could bear.

He stepped off the bed momentarily and ducked, Lucy could only hear a few shuffling sounds before he returned to the bed and sat down on it. He extended a hand to her and she took it, feeling the dragon slayer pull her into his lap. Wrapping her hands around his neck, she kissed him, tasting the acohol on his breath once more. Her eyes widened and a few tears threatened to show as she felt them become one.

"N-Natsu…" she whimpered into his shoulder.

She clung to him tightly and felt the slightly raised bits of healed skin on his back under her fingernails. She felt strong arms wrap themselves around her.

"Lucy, I love you."

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed at the top of her lungs, her eyes shooting open.

All she could see above her was darkness. She looked around slowly but couldn't see or move much. She was wet, in water from what she could tell. _Natsu…that dream was of that night. I remember everything now, before it was most of it…I don't remember Natsu saying he loved me…he was drunk. He probably didn't mean it. Where is this? Am I dead…?_ Lucy's mind was wondering and she quickly remembered she had saved Natsu.

"Natsu!" she screamed again, trying to move.

"Please don't move, you are wounded pretty badly." Lucy heard an accented voice speak.

"Who is there? Where am I?" Lucy frantically asked.

"The spirit world…and I am Andromeda, the chained woman." A tall and slender woman spoke, stepping into the water.

"The spirit world…? Then bring Loki here, or Virgo. I need to talk to them"

"That's not possible…I'm cut off from all other spirits. 'chained' so to speak. In order to live as a spirit here…" Andromeda continued and slowly picked Lucy up out of the water with no effort.

"Cut off? Wait, aren't you Angel's spirit? Why are you helping me? Wait, where are we going?" Lucy kept panicking.

"Please calm down, I will explain." The spirit replied and brought her out of the water, setting Lucy down on a long and smooth rock.

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

Oh man, I really had a hard time writing that scene haha. I'm the type of person who hates to be vague, I really want to show the tender yet passionate night between Lucy and Natsu. But I don't want to hate me ^^; I hope you enjoyed. Please R/R. See you soon, probably after thanksgiving since I have to work a buttload D: Have a great holiday everyone for those who celebrate it.

::hands out andromeda plushies::


	8. Miles Away

**Title: **How Will You Know

**Pairings:** Lucy/Natsu, some Mirajane/Freed, some Levy/Gajeel, some Gray/Juvia, some Elfman/Evergreen.

**Rating:** I'm gonna stick with M just in case of later chapters.

**Plot:** Lucy has had a rough time since coming back from Tenrou Island. To make matters worse, her and Natsu seem to have crossed over the line of friends. Confused and hurt, Lucy goes on a quest to clear her mind, with Natsu hot on her trail. (Bad Summary) R/R NaLu.

Hi everyone! I hope you all had a good thanksgiving. And hopefully a good black Friday? ::shrug:: thankfully I didn't have to work it ^^; Anyways, another chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail. I just love it to death XD

**Chapter 8: **Miles Away

"_The walls are closing in again. Fading the distant light. Too much thinking going on… Miles away there's a whole different view. Only rain is what you see now. Get away cuz this isn't the truth. Who would you be if you couldn't feel the pain? It wouldn't be the same, miles away. Time to put your questions down And live outside the lines. It's okay to make mistakes though it feels like a crime_" Miles Away by BECCA

/ / / / / / / / / / /

"Wait, aren't you Angel's spirit? Why are you helping me? Wait, where are we going?" Lucy kept panicking.

"Please calm down, I will explain." The spirit replied and brought her out of the water, setting Lucy down on a long and smooth rock.

Lucy groaned as she was set down, feeling a stabbing pain in her side. Letting out a sigh, Lucy looked up at the woman with curious eyes. She looked very humanoid for a spirit, much like Loke or Virgo. She had very long black hair, her clothing was very basic and almost tribal like. Her strapless bikini top was a dark purple with tints of blue in it. A sarong of the same color was hugging her hips and Lucy noticed bangles on her ankles and wrists as she pushed some hair behind her ear. A hibiscus like flower was tucked behind her other ear matching the color of light pink lips.

"Wow you're really pretty…" Lucy mumbled, somewhat in awe. "Sorry…I'm still kinda out of it…"

A tint of red touched the spirit's cheeks and she gave a smile. "Thanks. It's been so long since somewhat has talked to me like that. Hehe. But I don't think you want to just compliment you. I'll explain things…"

"That would be appreciated. I still feel like I'm in shock, disbelief. Feels…surreal. I'm neither cold nor hot, not even warm. Its like time is completely stopped here…or something." Lucy tried to explain her impression of the place.

"I don't even know how long I've been here…" Andromeda mused and sat down beside Lucy, resting her chin in her hand.

"Have you always been Angel's spirit? Why did you save me?" Lucy asked again, trying to sit up.

"Please don't sit up!" Andromeda quickly pleaded and pushed the blonde back down onto the rock gently. "It took a lot of work to heal you just this far, if I had to guess I'd say you've been out for about a week. Maybe more. Its hard to judge time here. I think your wounds would have been worse, but I think something you wore helped deflect some of it. Maybe that scarf, it was rather odd looking…"

Lucy let out a sigh and gave up on trying to sit up. She wanted a better look at her surroundings and possibly confirm if she was actually wearing clothes. A tint of red made its way to her cheeks as she pondered it. The only spirit to see her in the nude was Virgo.

"Natsu's scarf…I know it protects him. A dragon named Igneel gave it to him." Lucy explained.

"I see…I've been meaning to ask. What is your name?" Andromeda asked.

"Lucy…Lucy Heartfilia." She replied.

"Lucy…" Andromeda said slowly with an accent, "It's a pretty name. As I said before, my name is Andromeda. I was originally a human from an island tribe but Cetus, a spirit, begged the Spirit King to save me by making me a spirit."

"Made you a spirit…? Didn't know it was possible…although on Tenrou Island I know there was human subordination magic used. Don't think that's this though…" Lucy pondered.

"If possible, it might make it easier if I just told you my story from the beginning. If you will permit. I promise to answer all your questions…" Andromeda fiddled with the bangles on her wrist nervously.

"Well, I don't have much of a choice. Heh. I'm stuck here. But I am curious as to why you saved me."

"Well to start with…I was a chiefitan's daughter to an island tribe." Andromeda started, smiling sadly. "It was a very pretty and peaceful place when I was a child, I was mostly left to my own devices. However, we started to have severe storms and we had a ship crew wash ashore. Cetus, a spirit was also stuck at the island."

"Did Cetus cause the storms?" Lucy asked.

"No…Ce-Cetus was a friend whom I had made when I was nineteen. I found him when I was swimming in the ocean. He was quiet but understanding, he seemed lost. At the time I didn't know he was a spirit."

"From the way you speak of him…I was under the impression you were his master?" Lucy now had a confused look on her place.

"I will get there in time…" Andromeda explained. "At nineteen my life on the island was not so peaceful. The ship crew never left and the storms had gotten even worse. They were fighting all the time, my uncle and Masato, the leader of the shipwrecked crew both wanted me to marry them."

"I take it you didn't love either of them"

Andromeda nodded, "I had no interest in any of them, their culture had started to root intself into ours. Normally it was the woman's right to choose. Soon other men in our tribe were insisting on picking their partners, most of them insisted on me. They only wanted me to be chieftian."

Andromeda paused and looked out across the dark waters. "Cetus was the only person I could confide into about my fears. I eventually learned that he had become seperated from his master."

"Did he have his own key? How was he able to stay in the human world for a long time?"

"I don't know about how he stayed there but No…We had looked underwater for the keys together on many occasions. By chance one night in Masato's hut when I was trying to tell him I wouldn't marry him, I saw a key ring. They were old looking, with weird symbols engraved on them. They looked like the ones Cetus had described."

"Masato was a spirit mage?" Lucy eyes widened.

"Yes, It was a magic that was rather foreign to us. Later I went and told Cetus what I had seen and he told me that Masato was in fact his master. I told him I would steal his keys so he could be set free but Cetus was worried I would get caught. He didn't want Masato to be his master anymore, said he was cruel." A slight tint of red began to appear in Andromeda's cheeks. "I went to run back to the village but Cetus pulled me back into the water. He…kissed me."

"Mmm…I knew you loved each other." Lucy smiled softly at the young woman. "I could tell from the way you say his name."

"We do…did love each other." The dark haired woman looked away. "At that moment, Masato saw us from ashore. He was angry, demanding to know why I was in love with a monster and not him. 'Spirits are just tools for us mages' he shouted. With a wave of his key, Cetus was gone and he dragged me back to the village."

"I hate mages who treat their spirits like that." Lucy slowly managed to reach out her hand to touch the Spirits.

"A lot of the men in the village were also angry I was in love with a spirit instead of one of them, if anything, I think the crew had truly warped my people over the years. They agreed almost immediately when Masato called for a duel to win my hand." Andromeda rested a hand on the girl's arm gently, enjoying the comfort. "The night before, I grabbed Masato's keys and tried to sneak out of the village."

"You were caught?" Lucy asked.

"I was, by Masato himself and he had me locked up. The next day for the duels they decided to do it on the beach because there were so many men. As punishment I was chained to a large rock on the beach, forced to watch them fight for me. My mother and father were even boasting about the number of men. I felt so sick to my stomach."

"That's horrible…"

"As Masato and my uncle started to duel, a storm started to roll in. It was raining heavily and the wind was howling but Masato insisted the duel continued. He kept exclaiming "I only have one man left to defeat!" . Before I knew it, big waves were pounding the shore, and I saw Cetus appear in the water suddenly, calling out to me."

"I wonder if he forced his gate open. Some of my spirits have done that in the past." Lucy pondered.

"Perhaps, I admit I am not as familiar with spirits despite being one now."

"So you are a spirit now?" Lucy asked.

"Yes. The waves were coming even harder, and soon even the rock I was chained to was being washed away. As I went under the water Cetus came and grabbed me, as I thought I was drowning I was suddenly in this place."

"And Cetus…?"

"I haven't seen him since, I don't even know how long that's been. When I came to here a large looking spirit calling himself the Sprit King told me at Cetus' request I was taken into the Spirit World. He said I would not last long here but if I were to become a Spirit, he could have a key for me made and put next to Cetus'."

"The Spirit King?" Lucy's eyes widened. "He actually made a human into a spirit? Did he decide what kind of magic you would have?"

"I don't think so. Some of the magic I have is from when I was human. But when Angel asked me to kill you, I just couldn't. I used to have magic thats like teleporation, however I had only just learned it, I was not very good at it. I tried to use that on you and now you are just stuck here with me, I don't think my spell will work again. I tried when you were still sleeping." Andromeda started to become visibly upset, tears forming.

"How did Angel get your keys…?"

"A man calling himself an 'archeologist' found Masato's keyring. He was an aspiring spirit mage but he told me he didn't have much power. I was the only spirit he could summon. He tried to summon Cetus but couldn't… He happened to find some kind of paper inviting spirit mages to learn more so he sought Angel out."

"Where is he…now…?" Lucy started but saw tears rolling down the spirit's cheeks now.

"He's gone…it's my fault. It's my fault everyone is gone. First Cetus, then him, now I've managed to trap you here… He only went to her to learn how to summon Cetus. He did it for me. He was nothing but kind to me…"

Tears started to threaten Lucy's eyes as she listened, forcing herself up into a sitting position. She let out a yelp of pain as some wounds on her abdomen opened. The spirit's eyes opened and she tried to speak only to feel the blonde mage wrap her arms around her tightly.

"It's not your fault…it's not your fault…" Lucy sobbed into her shoulder.

"Lucy your wounds…your wounds…" Andromeda sobbed back.

"These wounds are…nothing compared to the ones you have." Lucy replied tearfully.

"Angel murdered him…with that spell. She told me he was bad, trying to use me, that she could find a way to summon Cetus and I at the same time. But she wanted to kill you, I could tell you weren't bad. I had slowly built up doubts about her, and then you showed up. I knew, I felt it…you had to be saved."

"Thank you…for saving me…" Lucy spoke softly, her grip loosening on the young woman.

"Lucy…?" Andromed asked back confused, seeing the spirit mage fall back onto the rock, passing out. "Lucy!"

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

The doors to the Blue Pegasus guild hall burst open in a flash, nearly knocking them off their hinges. Several members of the guild looked up in surprise, no one ever entered the guld in such a manner.

"Oi Hibiki!" a voice shouted from the doorway. "HIBIKIIIII!"

A young mage glanced up from his drink upon hearing his name, recognizing the voice instantly. It was Natsu, the Salamander from Fairy Tail. Setting his drink down on the table, he ran a hand through his hair, leaving behind a table full of women from his guild.

"I like you Fairy Tail guys but do you ever learn manners?" he sighed from the top of the staircase.

"Hibiki!" Natsu yelled again and ran up the stairs to him, shoving Lucy's keys into his hands.

"Eh? Aren't these Lucy-san's?" Hibiki arched his eyebrow.

"Angel…that Oracion Seis witch. Did something to Lucy. I thought she was dead, but Loke came to me worried and said he couldn't find her, but that his contract was still in place. That means shes alive right?" Natsu spoke quickly, out of breathe from all the running.

"Angel…?" Hibiki asked slowly, memories from finding Nirvana flashing back to him. "The woman that killed my Karen…"

"Help me find Lucy! Levy-chan and Freed couldn't find anything. You have a database in your head right?" Natsu continued and punched the mage in the head

"Ouch! Natsu!" Hibiki yelped, crouching on the ground with his hands over his head.

"That's not the way to ask for a favor Natsu." Natsu heard a familiar voice and looked behind him to see Erza, Gray, Wendy and Juvia at the doorway.

"But Lucy…it's been a month already! I need to find her, what if…" Natsu started but stopped, feeling a hand on his shoulder.

"I understand…leave it to Ren, Eve and I." Hibiki gave the dragon slayer a small smile.

"Thank you Hibiki-san" Erza replied with a small smile, "Lucy means a lot to us."

"And Angel…?" Ren asked from the table he was sitting at, an arm wrapped around a blushing Sherry Blendi.

"I…beat her to a bloody pulp. In the end she was still quiet. It was the first time I almost killed someone…" Natsu replied, the front of his hair covering his eyes.

"I stopped him. Don't blame him though." Gray sighed and ran a hand through the back of his hair.

"Here…" Natsu continued and placed Lucy's keys in Hibiki's hands again. "Also these…All I know is a spirit of Angel's made Lucy vanish…" Natsu then placed Angel's keyring into his hands before walking away.

"Natsu has really changed." Eve noted.

Hibiki just nodded, "He lost the woman he loves…I understand the feeling."

The rest of the Fairy Tail gang just stood there in silence, absorbing Hibiki's words.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / /

Tada! Another chapter done. I hope you guys liked it! I had part of this chapter written out well before the last two chapters. So hopefully it still made sense, I had to go back and edit stuff here and there. Couldn't resist putting Ren/Sherry together. They were blushing as they parted ways in the Nirvana Arc, plus when Lyon sees Juvia after the 7 years haha. Love at first sight for him. Maybe Sherry lost all hope in a romance with him. XD Tried to work Ichiya into the chapter but I worried an Ichiya/Erza interaction but ruin the mood. Maybe another time. Anyways As always, please R/R. Thanks for taking the time to read and I'll see you next chapter.


	9. Dilemmas

**Title: **How Will You Know

**Pairings:** Lucy/Natsu, some Mirajane/Freed, some Levy/Gajeel, some Gray/Juvia, some Elfman/Evergreen.

**Rating:** I'm gonna stick with M just in case of later chapters.

**Plot:** Lucy has had a rough time since coming back from Tenrou Island. To make matters worse, her and Natsu seem to have crossed over the line of friends. Confused and hurt, Lucy goes on a quest to clear her mind, with Natsu hot on her trail. (Bad Summary) R/R NaLu.

Hi everyone! How you enjoying the story so far? I hope I still have your interest. Lol. I think we might be slowly coming to a close. I got most of my ideas for the story out already, so I should hopefully be able to wrap this up in 2/3 more chapters. I hope you look forward to it as much as I do! Also thinking about a possible evergreen/elfman oneshot still. Maybe also a lucy/natsu oneshot…and maybe even a levy/gajeel oneshot XD.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail. I just love it to death XD

**Chapter 9: **Dilemmas

"_I don't know where to start with dilemmas of the heart. Just wanna be alone. I don't know how to stop these dilemmas that I've got. Just wanna be alone. I'm scared of making a mistake, there are too many roads in front of me to take. Where's that sign saying beware? It would be easy to go if I learned not to care…This stone will turn to pearl. Just got to hold it girl. You 'll be the shining star that makes sense in this crazy world"_ Dilemmas by BENNIE BECCA

/ / / / / / / / / / /

"Ice Pervert! Fight me!" Natsu growled, pointing at his friend.

"I don't have time for this Fire Brain! I have a date today!" Gray stood from one of the many tables in guild, looking annoyed.

"Who cares about a date. FIGHT ME!" Natsu shouted again.

"Gray! Your…your clothes!" Wendy shrieked and ducked under the table, covering her eyes.

"Ah!" Gray shouted as he looked down to see he was now in nothing.

"Fight me!" Natsu shouted again and went in to punch his friend.

"Natsu! Gray!" Erza stood and quickly punched both mages in opposite directions.

"How dare you destroy a young girl's innocence." Erza now hovered over Gray, sword drawn.

Sweat started to form at the ice mage's forehead, gulping nervously.

"Juvia wants to strip too!" Juvia appeared and started to pull her coat off.

"No more stripping!" Wendy sobbed from under the table, petrified enough.

Erza glanced back at Gray to see he had his pants back on, taking away her sword. "Don't get that carried away next time. Think of the younger members…"

"Er…I'll try to keep that in mind. Let's go Juvia." He stood and motioned to his girlfriend.

Juvia blushed and quickly ran over to him, locking her arm with his. In less then a minute the couple were gone from the guild hall, everyone going back to what they were doing. Natsu still sat in the corner where Erza had punched him into, running a hand through his hair. It was short lived however as he stood, running over to Elfman.

"Elfman! Fight me!" he pushed Evergreen out his way.

"Hey! It's not very manly to push a woman. My woman!" Elfman started to get angry.

Evergreen sighed and adjusted her glasses, giving her "boyfriend" a glare. She would never fully admit to herself that they were dating. "_Your_ woman?", she scoffed.

"Who cares? Fight me!" Natsu raged, throwing a punch at his guildmate.

"Don't you think Natsu has been more aggressive then usual since Lucy vanished?" Lisanna pondered outloud from a few tables away, poking at the food on her plate with a fork.

"Mmm….i think so too." Bisca spoke softly, peeling an orange.

"When we thought you had died, Natsu was upset but I don't think it was quite this bad, this feels different somehow." Cana chimed in from across the table, placing another empty tankard onto the table.

"I'd say he is pushing himself. Maybe he dosen't want us to worry about him." Bisca continued.

"Mommy I want some." Bisca glanced to the side to see Asuka smiling, pointing to the orange slices on her plate.

Bisca smiled and handed a slice to her daughter, placing one into her mouth herself.

"Mommy, I want another one." Asuka tugged on her mom's skirt.

"You still have the one I gave you, finish that one first." The green haired woman replied.

"But I want one for the black kitty. Please. Please." The little girl begged.

"Alright…" Bisca started to hand another slice to her but stopped, "But…I want you to come back over once you give it to him. You can't keep bothering Lily."

"Thanks Mommy!" the little girl grabbed the slice and took off from the table, heading to the other side of the guild.

"I wish I had a cute kid…" Lisanna sighed.

"You will soon enough." Bisca laughed and smiled more.

"Mommy Mommy!" Asuka shouted and came running back over scared, holding both of her orange slices.

"Whats wrong Asuka?"

"Scary Iron man! He chased me away." Tears threatened her eyes.

"Eh? Gajeel? Should have figured he'd make your kid cry someday." Cana laughed.

"Why did he chase you away?" Bisca was perplexed, Gajeel had been surprising tolerant towards her daughter.

"He told me not to tell anyone I saw him kissing Aunt Levy." Asuka explained.

All the women at the table started laughing and started shouting out "Go Levy-chan!" across the hall. Levy blushed and ducked into the backroom, leaving a certain black-haired dragon slayer to fend for himself. Bisca reached down and scooped her daughter up and into her lap, hugging her.

"Children are so honest." Cana continued to laugh, downing another tankard.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / /

"I smell a sweet sweet perfume…" Ichiya, the head of the The Trimens mused, sniffing the air in the guild hall.

"Have you found anything yet Hibiki-san?" Erza asked, taking the last bite of her slice of cake.

"I'm sorry, but I just haven't been able to learn much. I know of some of the keys Angel had but there are some older ones she obtained." Hibiki crossed his arms, thinking.

"Did you ask Loke? He is a spirit after all."

"Yeah…it was tough working with him. You'd think all the years that have gone by I would forget easily." Hibiki paused when he saw Erza cough discreetly. "But to answer your question…Loke didn't know about them either. He had to ask a spirit named Crux. Angel had managed to get 5 silver keys and one gold key from other mages. Only one of them we seem to lack information on."

"Which keys?" Erza raised an eyebrow.

"Angel murdered a young woman and gained the contracts of Pisces and Scutum. From another young woman she obatained the contract of Serpens and Vulpecula. Lastly, from a man who apears to have been an archeologist, she obtained the contracts of Apus, Cetus and an unkown key."

"Hmm…so this one? If I'm reading the symbols right…" Erza mused and looked at the keyring.

"Yeah, according to Loke he couldn't reveal information about that paticular spirit. Everything related to it is forbidden. Although Crux did note he was detecting a lot of anomolies relating to time and space."

"Has to be the spirit we are looking for. Natsu knows what it looks like but he dosen't know its name. Maybe we can find a spirit mage to summon it?" Erza continued to muse.

"I've been trying to track down a mage actually. But so far I haven't been able to find another celestial spirit mage. They are pretty rare these days." Hibiki sighed.

Erza stood with both keyrings in her hands, "Thank you for the cake. I should get back to the guild and let Natsu know what you told me. Please contact me if you come across anything else."

Hibiki also stood and flashed a smile, bowing slightly. "You are always welcome here Erza-chan. Thank you for gracing us with your beauty once again. If you ever desire more cake let us know."

Erza mearly nodded and gave the young man a small smile, his charms going right over her head. Reaching the bottom of the stairs Erza felt a shiver go up her spine, goosebumps forming under her armor.

"My Honey!" Ichiya exclaimed and bowed in front of her.

"Er…" Erza studdered and started to freeze up as he grabbed her hand.

"My what lovely per-" Ichiya started and felt the woman's foot connect with his stomach, sending him across the room.

Erza quickly departed the guild as his team members rushed over to him.

"Aniki!" Eve cried.

"Men…" Ichiya managed to utter before passing out.

/ / / / / / / / / / /

"You look exhausted. You should stop for now. This is probably the 60th time you tried." Lucy urged the young woman.

"No…I have to keep trying. You won't last here long. It's been a week and a half already." Andromeda clenched her fists.

"I admit I want to get back as soon as possible. But not if you're pushing yourself too hard. Take your time, I know you can do it." Lucy smiled and continued, "If anything I wish I could just move. Do you really have to keep me still like this?"

"I'm sorry Lucy but your wounds are still near fatal, I haven't been able to heal you much. I think it's beyond my skill…that's why I have you stuck like that. I'm really sorry. Last time you got up your wounds opened pretty badly."

"Hehe I understand. Don't worry. From what I can tell theres not much to look at here. How do you manage to stay here without going crazy?" Lucy mused. "I could maybe get used to this."

"Lucy I have to be honest…your feet are starting to vanish already. I need to get you out of here. I think the spirit world is rejecting you." Andromeda looked down at the blonde, pain in her eyes.

"Eh?" Lucy's eyes widened and she started to panic.

"Please calm down. This is why I didn't want to tell you."

Andromeda let out a sigh and closed her eyes, crossing her legs once more. Her fingers slowly moved to form a triangle and all Lucy could hear was the young woman muttering words she didn't understand. A soft purple light began to shine between the spirit's fingers and she directed it at Lucy.

"Alpheratz Sirrah!" she finally shouted opening her eyes.

The light flowed from her fingers to Lucy, enveloping the spirit mage's body. Andromeda's eyes widened as she saw Lucy's nude body start to lift off the rock slightly. Lucy's eyes also widened as Andromeda seemed to become somewhat closer to her, no longer feeling the rock under her.

"I'm….you're doing it!" Lucy exclaimed, encouraging the woman.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" A loud voice boomed, causing Andromeda to lose her focus.

The light vanished from the two women and Lucy quickly fell back to the rock, letting out a loud yelp of pain. Tears kissed her eyes and she whimpered, pain enveloping her body.

"Lucy!" Andromeda quickly kneeled from her previous position and looked the woman over, trying to ease her pain.

"Andromeda" the same voice as before boomed.

"That voice…" Lucy started but then saw a large spirit form out in the waters.

The large spirit formed and Lucy could see a large white cape flowing, despite no wind blowing. Greenish-blue skin was hidden behind a long white moustache and gold armor. Red eyes met with hers.

"Celestial Spirit King" Andromeda gasped and quickly bowed, her forehead pressing into the rock.

"You do not need to worship me so." The king replied.

"But you saved me!" the woman insisted.

"I've been receiving a lot of inquiries about you recently. It seems I didn't isolate you enough." The king continued.

"Inquiries?" Andromeda seemed confused and raised her head, looking at Lucy.

The spirit king followed the Andromeda's gaze to Lucy and chuckled a bit, his moustache moving about wildly.

"Leo's Owner. It makes sense now." He continued to chuckle.

"I'm not Loke's owner, I'm his friend." Lucy corrected him.

"Yes yes…I see he has become a great pillar of strength for you."

"Please spirit king. I have a favor to ask of you" Andromeda pleaded.

"Hmm…you wish to send the woman back yes? You've caused a lot of anomolies." The king mused.

"Please, I'll do anything. I was only trying to save her, I didn't mean to bring her here." Andromeda continued to plead.

"_Anything?_" The king laughed once more and continued, "But did you really not mean to bring her here?"

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked confused.

"Andromeda, did you not think 'I will take her somewhere safe' when casting your spell?"

"Somewhere safe…" Andromeda eyes widened, "Is that why she came here? Because this is the only safe place I know of?"

"Smart woman" the king laughed again. "Are you prepared to do anything?"

"Yes. I'll do anything to send Lucy back, she's slowly fading away! Name your condition!" Andromeda stood, placing a hand over her heart.

"Wait Andromeda! Don't say something so…" Lucy panicked.

"Are you prepared to give your own life then? You broke a big rule by bringing a human here." The king smiled.

"Yes." Andromeda stated quickly.

"Wait just a minute!" Lucy shouted

Andromeda glanced down to see Lucy struggling against the magic place on her, slowly moving to her knees. The king glanced down at the blonde mage with an amused look on his face. He was eager to see what sort of antics she would display this time. No other mage had ever stood up against him before, this woman was now doing it twice. He admired her guts and apparent lack of shame for she was nude.

"Lucy stop!" Andromeda pleaded.

"No I won't! Don't you think its unfair Moustache Man?" Lucy stammered, wobbling on her feet now.

"Unfair?" the king chuckled.

"Cetus brought Andromeda here. She was human but you still made her into a spirit. Cetus is also a spirit still and was unpunished. You decided to punish a spirit for showing compassion towards a human? Even though she was mearly doing what her lover had done for her?" Lucy raged.

The king continued to laugh and then gave the woman a serious face, "Who said Cetus went unpunished?"

"What?" Andromeda gasped.

"Cetus is in the same predicament you are in miss." He spoke towards Andromeda now.

"No…you should have punished me or let me die then." Andromeda was taken aback.

"So I guess you do punish people for showing compassion…You should punish yourself then! You showed some yourself when you let Loke live! Or does it not count because you are the king?" Lucy continued to shout at the giant spirit.

/ / / / / / / / / /

Lucy groaned and opened her eyes slowly, quickly squinting them shut upon seeing the sun. The air felt warm and somewhat breezy, cold water ocasionally hitting her feet. She sat up slowly and opened her eyes again slowly, seeing bright blue/green waves hitting the sandy shore. Glancing down at her body she was relieved to see she was now wearing clothes again, although she was confused, the outfit was Andromeda's. She could also visibly scars all along her stomach from Apus' plants. Letting out a sigh, she could hear Seagulls in the air and glanced around quickly recognizing the area. _The town where I met Natsu and Happy…_

"This is Hargeon…does this mean I'm back?" Lucy thought somewhat excitedly, tears forming in her eyes.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Hurray! Another chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed. Finally got my Ichiya/Erza moment in haha. Also got in a bit of other characters and of course a small nod to Levy/Gajeel again. XD See you guys next time. Please R/R :D

::hands out spirit king plushies::


	10. Tomorrow

**Title: **How Will You Know

**Pairings:** Lucy/Natsu, some Mirajane/Freed, some Levy/Gajeel, some Gray/Juvia, some Elfman/Evergreen.

**Rating:** I'm gonna stick with M just in case of later chapters.

**Plot:** Lucy has had a rough time since coming back from Tenrou Island. To make matters worse, her and Natsu seem to have crossed over the line of friends. Confused and hurt, Lucy goes on a quest to clear her mind, with Natsu hot on her trail. (Bad Summary) R/R NaLu.

Lol. Wow I feel silly. I try to be accurate as possible about facts in a fandom's universe. Of course right after I can't find info on something and decide to make some up, Mashima Hiro comes up and punches me saying "WRONG!" lol. XD The latest chapter of Fairy Tail it is revealed one day in the spirit world is equal to three months. And I had planned on the time for Lucy to be gone earthland wise to be 3 months. Yet she is in the spirit world for a week or so. Booooo. Well, lets just pretend I'm right or something…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail. I just love it to death XD

**Chapter 10: **Tomorrow

"_I've got you here in my arms, I'll never let you go…I'm tired of running. You know in my life, I'm always searching for something. You are the only one that leaves me speechless with words I can't forget… Oh if we never had tomorrow I don't know how I'd forgive myself. You're the only one I will follow… Tomorrow, if I see you, What to say to keep you from walking away. There's so much I'm feeling, That keeps me breathing_" Tomorrow by BENNIE BECCA

/ / / / / / / / / / /

Lucy groaned and opened her eyes slowly, quickly squinting them shut upon seeing the sun. The air felt warm and somewhat breezy, cold water ocasionally hitting her feet. She sat up slowly and opened her eyes again slowly, seeing bright blue/green waves hitting the sandy shore. Glancing down at her body she was relieved to see she was now wearing clothes again, although she was confused, the outfit was Andromeda's. She could also visibly see scars and bandages wrapped all along her stomach from Apus' plants. Letting out a sigh, she could hear Seagulls in the air and glanced around quickly recognizing the area. _The town where I met Natsu and Happy…_

"This is Hargeon…does this mean I'm back?" Lucy thought somewhat excitedly, tears forming in her eyes.

She slowly made an effort to stand, finding her legs to be wobbly. She made it a few steps before stumbling, landing on her knees. _My body feels so tired and heavy, my wounds ache…_ she groaned inwardly. Her excitement about returning was slowly fading, leading her to wonder how she got back.

"Last thing I remember is yelling at the Spirit King…did Andromeda send me back…? Did the Spirit King…?" She spoke to herself, watching the waves crash onto the shore.

_It's warm yet breezy here…where did the snow go?_ Lucy pondered and then sighed. _How am I getting back to Magnolia? My body is no shape to walk that far…_

"LUCY!" her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a familiar voice.

She turned to see a figure with flaming orange hair, sunglasses and a black suit on. Her mouth widened in a smile as she quickly recognized her spirit, Leo, otherwise known as Loke. He started to run towards her and quickly kneeled down in front of her, inspecting her.

"Loke!" Lucy smiled more, on the verge of tears.

"You're really here…Lucy. The spirit king said you would be but…you're really here." Loke smiled back, trying to keep a straight face.

"The spirit king? So that's how I got back. One minute I was arguing with him about Andromeda and then I'm here." Lucy tried to explain.

"Andromeda?" Loke seemed confused.

"The spirit that saved me! She…I want to help her. What happened to Angel?" Lucy panicked.

"Angel is in a prison hospitial after being turned in by Natsu and company. Natsu nearly beat her to death." Loke replied.

"Na-Natsu did that…?" Lucy seemed surprised, he usually knew how to control himself.

"Yeah, he was pretty upset. Intially he thought you had died and nearly killed her but Gray calmed him down and he put the pieces together."

Lucy made a second attempt to stand up and felt her knees shaking. She made it a few more steps before stumbling, feeling herself being lifted up. She glanced up to see Loke was holding her princess style and she felt a little heat rise in her cheeks.

"Is this really nessesary?" She stammered.

"You can hardly walk Lucy." Loke smirked.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" She now pouted, crossing her arms.

"Guilty." He laughed.

"But what happened to Angel's keys?" Lucy asked, returning to the subject at hand.

"Her keys? Erza has them I believe. She's been going to Blue Pegasus a lot lately to get information on them." Loke started to walk towards the road by the beach.

Lucy let out a sigh of relief, "So we do have her keys…good."

"Why do you need her keys so badly?" Loke asked

"So I can help Andromeda. She helped me, I want to return the favor."

Loke just smiled and held onto Lucy tighter, picking up his walking speed till he was a fast running pace.

"Give me a little warning first!" Lucy shouted, grabbing onto Loke's suit jacket.

Lucy watched the scenery go by, beautiful flowers and trees were blooming. The sun was shining and the breeze was light but refreshing. Lucy couldn't help but smile but she was still confused as to why the snow was gone.

"Hey Loke!" Lucy shouted again.

"What do you need Lucy?" Loke shouted back as he reached the edge of town.

"Where did the snow go?"

"The snow? Its spring time Lucy, why would there be snow? You've been gone for three months." Loke chuckled.

"EH?" was all that could be hear for about a mile around.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / /

"Has anyone seen Loke?" Gray asked.

"He vanished awhile go, saying the spirit king summoned him." Erza explained.

"Maybe the king has news of Lucy?" Wendy chimed in, a hopeful look framing her young face.

"Who knows…" Gray stated somewhat glumly, "The king has been rather uncooperative about that spirit Natsu saw."

"True…" Erza placed a chin in her hand, deep in thought.

"Where is Natsu…?" Wendy looked around the guild hall.

"Juvia saw Natsu leave a few days ago for his house. Juvia hasn't seen him since." Juvia sat down next to Gray.

Gray just sighed, he hated to admit it but he was worried about his friend and rival. He saw a tankard placed in front of him and looked up to see Cana sit down from across him, giving him a solemn smile.

"You look like you need a drink."

"Thanks Cana." Gray shot her a small smile, not noticing steam coming out of his girlfriend's ears.

"Juvia wants some too." She stammered, grabbing his tankard.

"Er wait Juvia! Have you ever had alcohol before?" He scrambled in horror as she down the entire thing down.

"You could make a good drinking buddy Juvia" Cana laughed.

Juvia could only hiccup in response, placing the tankard down on the table, giving a goofy grin.

"It tastes good. Hehe. I want to be Gray-sama's drinking buddy…a heated drinking battle!" Juvia kept grinning, occasionally breaking out in laughter.

Everyone just sat there at the table wide eyed, Gray especially. He had never seen Juvia like this.

"What did you do to that drink Cana…?" Gray mumbled into her ear.

"Just a little pick me up magic…" Cana grinned.

Gray groaned and rested his head on the table, placing his arms over his head. _We can have some pick me up magic when Lucy is back…_

Erza let out a discrete cough and looked at her guildmates. "So Natsu is at home then?"

"Not exactly." Charle finally joined the conversation, sitting next to Wendy.

"Do you see something Charle?" Wendy asked.

"Sort of…Natsu is at a place he considers home, but it is not his home. That's as much as I can tell." Charle spoke calmly and polietly.

"I see, thank you for your insight Charle." Erza smiled.

"You are welcome Erza-san." Charle nodded her head.

"Who wants some of my new strawberry cake?" Mirajane walked over with a cake, smiling warmly.

Erza's hand quickly raised to the air, her eyes wide with desire. Mirajane just chuckled and placed the entire cake platter in front of her red-haired friend.

"Thank you Mira-san. Cravings again?" Erza smiled.

"Hehe yeah. But it works out for you too in the end." Mirjane smiled more.

"Why are you having cravings anyways?" Erza suddenly asked, looking confused.

"Didn't I tell you? Bisca isn't going to be the only mother in this guild…" Mirajane blushed but smiled more, glancing over at her husband Freed.

"Mo-mother…" Erza blushed and quickly took a bite out of her cake.

"Oo Cake…smells good, I want so-" Gray lifted his head and reached for a slice.

"Don't touch my cake!" Erza grabbed his arm and wrapped it around to his back, snapping out of her daze about Mirajane's news.

"I'm…so-sorry…" Gray gulped, why was he always getting picked on since Lucy left? Why not Natsu?

Erza let go of his arm and reached for her fork again, taking a bit out it, smiling. "This is a young woman's dream…absolute happiness."

"Well I'm glad you like it…" Mirajane smiled and started to walk away, hearing her name called from another table.

"Wendy!" Erza suddenly shouted from across the table.

"Eek!" Wendy panicked and ducked under the table, Erza had never called her name that way before.

"Wendy." She spoke again, grabbing her from under the table and forcing her down next to her, "Let us bond over cake. A young woman's absolute happiness."

Wendy gulped but then relaxed a little, smiling as Erza gave her a slice. "Sure Erza-san."

"That's not how you bond Erza…" Cana groaned and looked away, trying to avoid Juvia's death stare.

"Where is Natsu when you need something to do…" Gray groaned.

The guild doors opened slowly and almost quietly, so quietly that most of the guild actually noticed. Who entered the guild in a polite and quiet manner? Erza glanced up from her cake to see two figures come in. Her eyes widened and before she knew it her cake had slipped onto the floor from her sideways plate.

"Erza your cake!" Wendy cried, crouching to the floor to pick it up.

"Lucy…" was all Erza could say, somewhat unsure if she should belive her eyes.

Lucy glanced around the guild hall to see most eyes on her, however Lucy was desperate to find a certain salmon haired dragon slayer. Her eyes turned to Loke who was still holding her.

"Can you put me down Loke?" She asked.

"If you insist. It was fun while it lasted." He grinned and slowly let her down, holding onto her shoulder.

Lucy just let out a sigh but it wasn't long till she was smiling, it wasn't long for her but it felt good to be back.

"Lucy!" everyone shouted.

Erza soon made her way over to her blonde friend and grabbed her, smashing her face into her metal armor.

"I missed you! Give me a hug"

"Ow…Erza that…hurts…" Lucy tried to protest but gave up, laughing at her friend's always odd behavior.

"Thank you Loke." Erza gave the spirit a smile.

"Don't thank me, thank the Spirit King, he told me where to find her." Loke smile and then vanished, going back to the spirit world.

Erza let go of her friend to look her over slowly, noting the scars and bandages and the unique clothing her friend was wearing.

"Where did you go?" Gray cut in, holding Juvia up beside him.

"The spirit world. A cut off area of the spirit world." Lucy tried to explain in simple terms.

"I like your clothes Lucy. Did Virgo or Cancer give them to you?" Wendy asked smiling.

"Actually another spirit gave them to me. She saved me…" Lucy smiled "I'm really glad to see you guys, but I need Angel's keys. I have something I need to do."

"I had them, but I gave them to Natsu a few days ago. We haven't seen him since then. Charle said 'Natsu is at a place he considers home, but it is not his home'. Do you know where that is?" Erza explained.

"I might…I want to stop at my house first and change, these clothes are a bit revealing…" Lucy laughed nervously and took a step back, wobbling a little.

"Are you okay Lucy?" Cana asked, approaching her friend now.

"I'm fine Cana…just took a bit of a beating."

Lucy headed towards the guild door again and took a few steps outside, wobbling a bit still.

"Lucy!" she turned to see Wendy running after her.

"Wendy, what is it?" Lucy stopped

"You seem to be having some trouble walking, let me cast Troia on you, it'll help you get home at the very least." Wendy smiled.

"Thank you, I'd appreciate that."

"Just don't tell Charle." Wendy whispered.

Lucy just smiled and nodded, watching Wendy bring her hands to Lucy's legs.

"Troia" she spoke as a pale blue light formed from her hands, going into her friend's body.

Lucy let out a sigh of relief and took a few steps forward and back, noticing her body didn't feel so heavy. Wendy just gave her older friend a thumbs up and then ran back into the guild.

"Aright lets do this." Lucy clenched her fists and started to walk faster down the road, eventually running.

_Who knew running bare foot could feel so good. Is this how you felt Andromeda? Running down the beach with no shoes and the breeze blowing through your hair? Running towards the man you love?_ Lucy smiled and continued running towards her apartment.

/ / / / / / / / / /

Lucy walked up the steps slowly, feeling Wendy's magic running out. She panted as her legs started wobbling again like jelly. She was so close to the door to her apartment. Was it even still her apartment? Reaching the door she turned the knob slowly, surprised to find it unlocked. Opening it she stepped in slowly, impressed at the sight before her.

She stepped into the doorway, feeling the door click close behind her. She was amazed to see all of her stuff left the way it was three months prior. However what impressed her the most was the addition of things on the walls, memoirs to be exact. She had seen them before the time she came to visit Natsu's hut. Had Natsu brought all his stuff over? She stepped further in, stumbling into her desk, hitting her toe on the corner.

"Damn it. That huuuurt…." She whimpered and held onto the desk for support.

"Natsu, I think someone is here." She heard Happy speak from the Kitchen.

"You think so? I don't smell anyone. How do you work this oven thing anyways?" she heard Natsu reply back.

"Aye. You just turn it on all the way up and shove tons of things in" Happy chirped back.

"Alright. Lets make some good dinner!" Natsu chiped in response.

Lucy stumbled to the entryway to the kitchen, seeing her partner shove tons of fish and vegtables onto the oven rack.

"What are you guys doing to my kitchen? That's not how you cook!" Lucy shouted, worried they would set her place on fire.

"Eh? Natsu…I'm seeing Lucy. Does this mean she died? I'm seeing her ghost? Ghosts are scary…" Happy hovered behind his friend, peeking over his shoulder.

"Look here…." Lucy groaned but gave up, turning around to head back into the bedroom. _His face, did it always look so…amazing?_

Before she could make it any further she felt strong arms around her from behind, holding her tightly. She felt her legs go, falling forward onto her knees, Natsu still clinging to her for dear life.

"Na-Natsu…" she stammered, heat rising in her cheeks.

"Lucy!" was all she heard come from as he buried his head into her back, sobbing quietly.

/ / / / / / / / / / /

Alrighty so its looking like maybe one more chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed this one as much as I did. As always, more fairy tail humor! Lol Erza has been my favorite to write for recently. See you guys next chapter!

::hands out happy plushies::


	11. How Will You Know

**Title: **How Will You Know

**Pairings:** Lucy/Natsu, some Mirajane/Freed, some Levy/Gajeel, some Gray/Juvia, some Elfman/Evergreen.

**Rating:** I'm gonna stick with M just in case of later chapters.

**Plot:** Lucy has had a rough time since coming back from Tenrou Island. To make matters worse, her and Natsu seem to have crossed over the line of friends. Confused and hurt, Lucy goes on a quest to clear her mind, with Natsu hot on her trail. (Bad Summary) R/R NaLu.

Sorry for the delay, suddenly sleeping all the time feels good. Haha hope I'm not getting sick, or maybe I'm just becoming a bear. I think this should be the last chapter. Lets see where my writing takes me lol. Thanks to everyone for reading this far. Thanks for the reviews, etc. I'm glad I got back into fanfiction writing. J

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail. I just love it to death XD

**Chapter 11: **How Will You Know

"_You come undone. Suddenly I became the one to be your eyes when everything is bitter And you just see the lies. How will you know? When you're in the dark. If I'm not around To show you your heart. If I'm not there To show you how you feel. How will you know? You run away Anytime you feel the pain. You scream so loud I'm the only who hears 'Cause you don't make a sound_" How Will You Know by BECCA

/ / / / / / / / / / /

Several long minutes went by in silence, the only thing breaking it was the occasional sniffle from Natsu. His head was still buried into her bare back, Lucy could feel the dampness on her skin and it was chilling her to the bone.

"Natsu…you can stop crying…" Lucy tried to soothe him, her hands holding on his tightly.

"I'm not crying…" Lucy had to strain her ears to hear his response and she smiled softly.

"Natsu…" Happy spoke softly.

"Happy…can you leave us alone for awhile?" Natsu lifted his head slightly, looking at his Exceed companion.

Happy just nodded and headed towards the slightly opened window by Lucy's bed and flew out. Lucy slowly tried to pry Natsu's hands from her abdomen but was met with tough resistance.

"Don't." he said more clearly now.

"Natsu…you're hurting me a little, my stomach still hurts a bit. I want to see your face." She started again.

"No Lucy." He spoke more firmly, holding her tighter. "First Igneel, then Lisanna, then you…everyone important vanishes from my life. Lisanna came back, I knew you were alive but I didn't think you'd be back…"

"Natsu, I'm not going anywhere, at least let me turn to see you."

Lucy felt his grip loosen considerable and she slowly turned, pulling her legs out from under her so she was sitting. She let out a sigh of relief as blood started to flow back to her legs and then looked up at Natsu, smiling. Somehow his features seemed sharper, his hair a little longer and she couldn't help but run a few fingers through it. Something at the start of his hairline caught her eye and she brushed the salmon colored strands aside, noticing a scar.

"Don't look at that." Natsu mumbled and pulled her hand away, looking at her seriously.

"What happened?" Lucy asked.

"Got it from Angel."

Lucy just nodded and then gave a small smile, "I guess we have something in common then."

For the first time Natsu glanced her over more thoroughly, noticing the scars and bandages on her stomach. He reached down to touch the bandaging, slowly pulling on the ends of it.

"Natsu what are you-" Lucy started

"Hold still."

Before she knew it he was slowly unraveling the bandages, tossing them to the side without a second thought. Lucy squinted her eyes shut, not wanting to see the damage herself.

"I should have killed her" Natsu started to get angry.

"Natsu…" Lucy opened her eyes again to look at him, "You may think that but you don't mean it. You don't kill people."

Natsu just let out a sigh and calmed down, resting his head on her shoulder, "I hate to admit it but you're right…"

Lucy let out a sigh herself, "so whats the damage? I haven't seen it."

"You look beautiful either way Luce."

Heat rose in her cheeks and she bit her lower lip gently, her heartbeat quickening.

"But…" Natsu started and pulled away looking at her, "You shouldn't have to look like that if you don't want to. We should see Porlyusica."

"Hehe I admit I might want most of these scars gone. All except one." Lucy smiled.

"One?" Natsu seemed confused but he watched Lucy pull back her hair, revealing a small scar on her neck.

"We can be twins." Lucy started to giggle but quickly silenced by a pair of lips.

Her mouth was on fire, burning. Natsu continued to press his lips against her, assulting them. Before she knew it she felt his hand on her leg, lifting the sarong up slowly. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed him off gently, breaking the kiss. She recovered her breath a bit as Natsu looked at her confused.

"I…" Lucy started before Natsu let go of her and stood, still looking confused.

"I'm sorry…I should go." Natsu started before he felt slender arms around his waist.

"Wait…I want to talk and sort things out first. We kept dodging and deflecting…and lying about our feelings…okay mostly me…" Lucy stuttered, "But before I can tell you things, I need to do something first. Something only you can help me with…"

"What is it?" Natsu asked.

"Angel's keys. I need to do something first. Before I focus on my happiness…I need to help someone get happiness first." Lucy continued.

"I understand. They are on your desk."

"Thank you Natsu." Lucy smiled and let go of him, walking towards the desk.

She felt a hand on her wrist time to see Natsu looking at her seriously, "Then we talk about…us?" he asked.

"Yes. I promise. There is so much I want to tell you…" Lucy smiled.

"Alright let's do this then." Natsu gave her his trademark grin and let go of her wrist.

Examining the symbols on the keys she slowly plucked one off, holding it out in front of her.

"Gate to the chained woman, I open thee! Andromeda!" Lucy shouted, seeing a gate form in front of her.

Lucy's eyes widened as she saw the dark haired woman appear, smiling. She had never seen the woman so happy since she met her, Lucy was however surprised at her new attire. Shackles were on her ankles with small broken chains hanging from them. Her body was covered by a simple sleeveless white dress that came to he knees and her wrists had similar shackles on it.

"You called Lucy?" Andromeda smiled.

"Wait Lucy that's" Natsu started before Lucy stepped between them.

"She saved me." Lucy stated sternly and Natsu just nodded silently.

"Andromeda." Lucy smiled, "Can I make a contract with you?"

"I'm available whenever, whereever." The darked hair woman replied.

"You don't have to be so generous, I don't mind if you want a day or two to yourself. You are my friend, not my slave." Lucy urged her.

"No, it's thanks to you I am a normal spirit now. The king lets me be with other spirits now. I'm no longer isolated. But…"

"Cetus…" Lucy finished her thought and Andromeda nodded.

"The spirit king said that a contract must be made with him with me present, and if you can do that. He'll let him be among other spirits again, like myself."

"Andromeda…I'll try to summon him also. But I don't know if I can do two spirits at once. I've summoned all my spirits once before, but it didn't last very long. So I'll try…but I can't promise a success right away." Lucy explained.

"I…understand." Andromeda replied and then glanced over at Natsu, who was eying her oddly. "Is that…Natsu?"

"How did you-?" Natsu started before Lucy let out a nervous laugh.

"I talked about you…a lot. Let's get to business shall we?"

"Yes let's." Andromeda smiled, stealing glances at Natsu.

"So think this is his key, if I'm reading these right…" Lucy mumbled, grabbing the keyring.

Lucy glanced over at Natsu and he mearly gave her a small encouraging nod along with a thumbs up. She smiled and held the key out before her.

"Hopefully since its just two silver keys I can do this…" she mumbled before a determined look appeared on her face, "Gate to the sea monster, I open thee! Cetus!"

A bright light flashed as a gate appeared in front of her, knocking Lucy back into her desk.

"Lucy!" Natsu was quickly at her side and helped her up, watching the light vanish.

"What is that?" Lucy mumbled, holding her head.

"What's what?" Natsu asked before he saw a large creature struggling on the dry carpet of Lucy's bedroom.

"Cetus! Is that you?" Andromeda scrambled towards the creature, attempting to scoop it up into her arms.

"It needs water. Get it to the bathroom" Lucy ordered Natsu, still clutching her head.

Natsu nodded and then looked at the black haired woman, who also nodded. Lucy watched as the two slowly picked up the creature and bring it into the bathroom, hearing the bathwater running. Lucy walked to the bathroom door and eyed the creature.

"Is that Cetus? I thought he was a person?" Lucy was more confused then ever.

"It is. It has to be." Andromeda started, looking at the creature in the bathtub. "I can feel it…in here" she placed a hand over her heart.

"Okay let me try this then, I can feel my magic draining pretty fast. Cetus, can I make a contract with you?" She kneeled at the side of the bathtub, watching the creature attempt to move around.

"The tub is too small for him…it" Natsu stated matter of factly.

"I know Natsu, but its better then him drowning. I didn't realize he needed to be in water. Aquarius dosen't always need to be." Lucy sighed and ran a hand through her hair, feeling a headache coming on.

"I don't want a contract." She heard a voice come from in front of her.

"What?" Lucy eyed the creature curiously.

"I don't want to make a contract with a mage ever again." A deep voice spoke again.

"Why? I'm trying to help you." Lucy was shocked.

"Mages don't help their spirits, they use them like tools."

"Lucy isn't like that Cetus!" Andromeda pleaded.

"My hearing is decieving me." The deep voice stammered.

"Cetus…Please, Lucy is trying to reunite us, let her make a contract." Andromeda continued to plead.

"Andromeda…?" The deep voice asked.

"Yes it's me Cetus. Can't you see?" Andromeda kneeled next to Lucy and reached out for the creature.

It raised it's head slowly to attempt to look around and Adromeda eyes widened.

"Your eyes…" she started.

"Masato took one of them…the other I eventually lost from swimming in waters where the light can't penetrate." The deep voice explained.

"Please Cetus, let me make a contract with you. It's the only way I can let you be with her. The only way to free you from your isolation…" Lucy urged.

"I…" the deep voice started.

"Just do it already you stupid lizard. Do you love the woman or not?" Natsu sighed, crossing his arms.

"Natsu!" Lucy shot a trademark glare at her love interest.

Lucy stopped glaring when she heard a chuckle from behind her, she turned back to see the creature nodding it's head.

"Your friend has a point…and if Andromeda trusts you, I trust you. Let's make a contract."

Lucy and Adromeda smiled, "what days are you available?"

"Whenever she is."

"You sure?" Lucy asked but felt her power was almost gone, "I guess for now it's okay. We can change it if needed later."

A bright light started to form around the bathtub and Lucy felt herself being knocked back again.

"Lucy!"

/ / / / / / / / / /

Lucy opened her eyes slowly to see an unfamiliar setting. The ceiling was made from straw or something similar. She sat up to see she wad covered in fur blankets in what looked like a hut. _I really need to stop passing out and waking up in different places…_

She glanced to the side to see Natsu was sleeping next to her, his hand holding hers tightly. She smiled and brought her other hand over the brush some hair out of his eye. Her smile became bigger when she saw his eye was squinted.

"Natsu are you pretending to be asleep?" she asked softly.

"No…I'm sleeping. Now shh."

Lucy chuckled and looked around more, becoming slightly more confused. This was not Natsu's place.

"Where are we? I feel like I've been here but…"

"Porlyusica's. She got rid of your scars." Natsu finally opened his eyes and slowly sat up next to her in bed.

"Why am I here? What about Cetus?"

"Don't worry. You did it Luce." Natsu grinned, "I'm lucky you passed out."

"Wait." Lucy eye's widened and she pulled her hand away from his grasp. "Lucky? Did you do something to me when I was sleeping?"

"No no. That guy, he went back to being human…spirit like…whatever he is. Stupid lizard was all naked like Gray. Guys aren't supposed to look pretty with long hair." Natsu crossed his arms and huffed, some steam leaving his nose.

"Wait…are you jealous?" Lucy grinned now.

"No. It's just bad enough you've seen Gray naked all the time. Don't need to add to the list."

"Not like seeing Gray is a choice you know. Plus I've seen somone else before too"

"Who?" Natsu's eyes bulged and he stared at Lucy intently.

"I'm staring at him." Lucy started back at him intently.

"Eh?" Natsu's voice caught in his throat and he stumbled off the bed, landing on the ground with a crash.

Lucy laughed harder, never seeing Natsu look so flustered and vulnerable. Before she knew it she felt a hand on her wrist, yanking her onto the floor next to him.

"Ow! What was that-" Lucy started before she saw Natsu lean in real close.

"We never did talk." He looked at her seriously. "How did you know?"

"How did I know?" Lucy asked.

"You said before you vanished that you loved me. How did you know?"

"I realized that night…" Lucy started and slowly sat up, feeling heat rise in her cheeks, "As horrible and cliché…corny this sounds. When you held me, kissed me, it felt _right._ Like this thing clicked, suddenly the world was turning again, everything made sense again. But I was scared insecure, I was just out of a relationship where I was constantly being tortured with the accusation that I was being unfaithful with you."

"Wait…" Natsu started but he felt Lucy place her hand over his mouth.

"Let me finish!" Lucy raised her voiced and tried to calm herself down, feeling herself shaking now. "I felt like I had been in the wrong all along and then you said to forget it. I was scared, uncertain but Mirajane said no one can tell me how I feel. I chose these feelings for you. I chose to give us a chance, I wanted to tell you. When I saw Lisanna I froze, I thought maybe she was the reason you told me to forget, so I just took off without bothering to find out your feelings."

"I was also scared and uncertain. I admit I'm not good with words or love. I show how I feel best with actions. I truly realized that night, that my feelings for you were love. I wanted you to stop crying, I wanted you to forget him and I wanted you to be mine. I wanted to save you, show you that someone was there right beside you. But I was just selfish and pushed my feelings onto you. I wanted you to forget because I didn't go about it the right way. I should have told you with words, when you were feeling better and not when we were drunk and depressed. Lisanna is my childhood friend, I love her like I love Erza and Happy and Wendy and" Natsu felt a pair of soft lips cut him off.

"Lu-" he tried to speak between the kisses and felt some dampness against his cheeks.

He pulled himself away to see tears streaming down the blonde's cheeks.

"Lucy…" he started again.

"I love you Natsu…I really really love you." She cried more.

"I love you too Lucky Lucy Heartphillia." Natsu grinned and attempted to wipe her eyes.

"I want to be your lover, your girlfriend, your best friend…" Lucy continued to sob.

"Lucy, Lucy" Natsu chuckled, "Did you hear me? I love you too."

"My ears are decieving me." Lucy chuckled in between her light sobs.

"Marry Me."

Lucy stopped her chuckling and stared at the dragon slayer before her, the only thing moving was the tears on her cheeks. Her eyes widened and Natsu just continued to grin, running a hand through the back of his head.

"Wait. WHAT? Marriage? How did we get from confession to marriage! Do you even understand what marriage is?" Lucy felt steam come out her ears, her face burning up like a match.

"Didn't you write in your diary that you wanted a guy to make a beautiful confession and then sweep you off your feet to the church. I may be dense Lucy but I know what marriage is. Freed and Mira got married."

"You read my diary?" Lucy's blush deepend and she brought her hand up into a fist, throwing a punch at Natsu.

Natsu just grinned and caught her wrist, pulling her closer. "Marry me Lucy."

Lucy continued to blush and averted her gaze, nodding shyly. "Just not right away okay…? I want to plan a ceremony…and I want a ring…"

"Anything you want I'll get for you." Natsu gave her soft kiss on the nose, causing Lucy to giggle. "But not Happy."

"I don't want Happy." Lucy continue to giggle.

"Good."

They leaned in to eachother for a kiss but heard a cough come from the doorway. They glanced over to see a elderly woman with pink hair standing there.

"If you are feeling better then get out. I hate humans!" she glared.

/ / / / / / / / / / /

There it is. Ahhhhh. I hope you guys liked it, I was worried the chapter would be all over the place or too long but I hope you guys like. Please R/R and thank you for reading all the way through. Hope to see you guys again soon with another Fairy Tail fic. :D

::hands out porlyusica plushies::


End file.
